The Rose
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: When the night has been to lonely, & the road has been too long. You think that love is only for the lucky and the strong. Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow. Lies the seed with the suns love, in the spring becomes the rose. An event puts OLITZ into each other's orbit. Will it bring them together or tear them apart? It's all about the Roses. (In Hiatus.)
1. Fitz is Back

**I decided to start another story. This has to do with episode 7 of season 2. Fitz's 50****th**** birthday and all he wants is Olivia. I hope this helps everyone get through the next two weeks without Scandal. Let's see what happens. **

**The Rose…**

**Chapter 1: Fitz is back!**

Fitz arrived back in DC and waved as he stepped off of Marine One. Cyrus was there to meet him as were the press core. After he did his wave and kissed Mellie he went to the Rose Garden. To "their" spot. He needed a few moments to process everything that happened between them over the last few weeks. He let her go and needed a private moment in "their" spot to remember what they shared together. And, to grieve letting her go finally.

Being here made the pain almost unbearable. The roses were not in bloom but any rose he saw made him think of her. She was like a rose to him. So delicate, strong and beautiful all at once. His Olivia was a thing of pure beauty. Her smile. Her walk. Her hair. Those few stray curls that always seemed to have a mind of their own, like rose petals opening up into full bloom. He remembered the first time he brought her to this spot and how they made it their own. How he longed for those days again. The tears came to him and waves and he went back inside.

/

A few days have passed since getting back from the G8 conference a few days ago, and Mellie and Cyrus were discussing his birthday. "What gala? I thought I told you I didn't want a big party. I don't want anyone to make a big deal about this." Said Fitz to Cyrus and Mellie.

"But honey, it's your 50th we can deny the American People a party. Plus we don't always get what we want now do we honey. Now do we?" Smirked Mellie. She was enjoying getting her husband aggravated right now.

Fitz just looked at both of them. He was ready to scream and in no mood to celebrate anything. He had walked away from Olivia a few weeks ago and has not been the same since. Cyrus managed to keep quiet about her while he was in Japan and meeting the Queen. He wanted to ask desperately how she was doing but didn't dare too.

After he stormed off from Cyrus and Mellie's gala talk he went back into his office. He tried getting work done but couldn't concentrate. After a while Cyrus came in to see him.

/

"Cyrus why the heck do we have to have this gala? Who cares that I am turning 50. Big deal."

"Well Mr. President, since this is a big milestone and you are turning a half a century. Why not have a big party?" Cyrus smiled when he said that.

Fitz actually giggled. "A half a century huh? Very funny. I swear both you and Mel are going to make me go gray faster."

"Sir you need to approve the guest list. Um, she's on it."

"What? Why? Let me see it."

Fitz looked at the list and saw his Livie's name on it. "Why is she coming? You know what happened before I left for the G8. I ended it. Why is she coming?"

"Apparently she's going with someone Sir?"

"What, I didn't want to show you these but I guess there is no point to hide them now."

Cyrus put an envelope down on his desk and excused himself from the room. He knew that once Fitz saw them but he would need a few moments. Inside the envelope were pictures of Olivia with a good looking gentleman. _(Not Senator Davis ladies. I wanted someone different.)_

There were shots of them having lunch, walking by the Washington Monument, and even of her and "him" out of the town. She looked happy. I guess all this happened while he was gone. The last photo was of him kissing her cheek so sweetly. Then of them looking into the others eyes.

The site of this picture made Fitz jealous. He didn't even know who this man was touching his OLIVIA! He let her go but didn't expect her to move on so quickly. He had never felt pain like this before. It was like someone was stabbing a knife into his heart. He called his secretary to send Cyrus into the room.

/

Cyrus came back ready for what the questions were going to be about.

"Cy, what are these?"

"Um, Sir, pictures of Olivia."

"Yah I can see that. Just because I am turning 50 doesn't mean my eye sight went to pot already. Who is this man with her? Are they dating?"

"Mr. President I have no idea. She hasn't mentioned anything to me. I know she said she wasn't ready to date yet but obviously something has changed. I have seen him before but I am not sure who he is."

"Please find out."

"You know Sir, many men has been undone by jealousy." Said Cyrus.

"Because I am asking you do this for me as a friend not as my chief of staff. Please Cy. Yes I let her go but that doesn't mean I stopped loving her. That is never going to happen. I just want to make sure she's happy and that this man has no skeletons in his closet."

"Are you sure that's it Sir?" Cyrus knew there was more to it but wouldn't dare push the issue.

"Yes Cy, I am sure." Fitz answered back. Of course there was more to it. He should be the ONE with her. He should be the one kissing her goodnight and taking her out to lunch. Most of all he should be the one she wakes up to everyone morning. Oh lord he was hoping that this new fling has NOT taken this step yet. The thought of another man being "with" Olivia, the love of his life made him so angry that he almost pushed everything off his desk. If he was going to made to deal with this, he wanted to make sure he was a good guy.

Well that is what he was telling himself anyways. We'll see how long this new man keeps Fitz's feelings at bay and him away from the love of his life.

**So my little pumpkins. What do you think? I am not sure where this is going but I decided to write this based on the new DEFIANCE episode. If anyone has any good ideas who Liv's new mystery man should be message or leave a comment. I am open to suggestions . I am not a fan of Sen Davis and I think she could do better than her ex. It's kind of hard to top the President of the United States after all. **

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…**


	2. The New British Ambassador

Chapter 2: The New British Ambassador

The New British Ambassador, Lord Patrick William Henry Kensington was about to meet the President of the United States this morning. He was over 6 feet tall, with blond hair and ice blue eyes. Imagine an older more "dashing" Prince William type. He had only been appointed to the embassy by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II a few short months ago.

His two young daughters Emma, age 6 and Victoria age 4 were helping him pick out something "dashing" to wear. The Ambassador was told if time allowed it he would meet the First Lady as well. President Grant would be his first president that he would meet. Plus he had obviously never been to the White House so this was a real treat for him.

He so wished his beautiful wife was alive to go with him. His wife, the mother of his two lovely daughters passed away two years ago due to breast cancer. By the time the doctors caught it, it had spread to her lungs and lymph nodes. Lord Patrick had not even thought about another woman until a few weeks ago.

He met a beautiful woman who was visiting his embassy on the behalf of another head of state. She ran him over going down the hall. She was texting and walking. After she bumped into him, and knocking him over, she apologized of course and felt horrible. She introduced herself and he did the same. Once she heard his name her reply was "Oh my goodness Mr. Ambassador I am so sorry. I don't want to create an international incident."

He then asked her "Do we exchange phone numbers now and information?"

She looked at him confused and said "Only if you need to contact me again Mr. Ambassador."

"Well what about if I would like to just in case I need help here in America? I have only been here a few months."

She blushed and handed him her card. "Well I guess you'll know where to find me Mr. Ambassador. Call me if you have any trouble navigating DC. I know in Great Britain you drive on the other side of road. So if you drive anywhere Sir please remember that. Here is my card and let me know if you need anything. I am sorry I ran you over. "

He looked down at her card and it read "Olivia Pope and Associates." He knew for sure he would be seeing her again. _(Can you all see where this is going.)_

_/_

"Mr. President, the New British Ambassador is here Sir." His secretary said.

"Okay, Thank you. Please send him in." Fitz replied. There was a knock on his door and the Ambassador was told to enter.

"Mr. Ambassador. Welcome to America and Washington DC." Said Fitz smiling. He had seen him somewhere before but couldn't place it.

"Mr. President. Thank you so much for inviting me to the White House. It is a great honor to meet you Sir." Lord Patrick replied.

"Oh the honor is mine Sir. Please sit." Both Fitz and the Ambassador sat on the couches facing each other.

"So how do you like DC?" Fitz asked.

"Well it doesn't rain as much here as it does in England. And I must tell you Mr. President, this being on the opposite side of the road is a whole new experience for me. I am just happy I am not the one driving." Lord Patrick replied.

Fitz laughed. "Well I can sympathize with that. I am happy to be driven around here in the DC area too. These roads are hard to navigate and I live here."

"So I hear you were in the Royal Air Force. What did you fly?" Fitz asked.

"I flew harriers. I was stationed on the HMS Illustrious. (_Yes it's a real aircraft carrier_.) I was in the royal air force for 10 years. My wife, hated the separation. After I got out she was relieved."

"How long have you been married, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We were married over 10 years. I met her when I was in the Royal Air Force. Sadly she passed away two years ago."

"Oh I am sorry Mr. Ambassador."

"It's fine Mr. President. Time marches on and heals all wounds. Speaking of time I hear your birthday is this weekend. If I may, Happy Birthday Sir." Lord Patrick said.

"Thank you." Fitz said. At that moment Cyrus knocked on his door.

"Come in. Oh Cyrus this is the new British Ambassdor, Lord Patrick Kensington." Fitz introduced him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ambassador. Sorry to interrupt Mr. President, but you have another meeting to get ready for." Said Cyrus. Everything seems okay in here he thought. Fitz seems really relaxed. Maybe he doesn't know anything yet.

"Thank you for coming today Mr. Ambassador. Will you be at my birthday Gala this weekend?" Fitz inquired.

"Why yes sir, I received my invitation." Lord Patrick replied.

"Good see you there and nice to meet you." Said Fitz shaking his hand.

"You to Sir, it was a pleasure." The Lord Patrick left the Oval office feeling good about his meeting.

/

"Cyrus are you feeling oka? You have this panicked looked on your face. You looked like you were surprised that everything was okay with me and the new Ambassador. I swear Cy, I have seen him somewhere before. But this is the first time he's been here." Fitz answered trying to rack his brain.

"Um Sir, you have seen him before." Cyrus answered worried about the next question he was going to get asked.

"Well where then?" Fitz asked.

"He was in the pictures with Olivia Sir." Cy backed up.

"WHAT? He couldn't be." Fitz walked over to his desk and opened the envelope Cy had given him earlier. Sure enough it was him with HIS LIVIE!

"He's going to my birthday gala with Olivia! She's his date. She's dating the new Ambassador." Fitz felt the jealousy brewing in him like a pot of coffee. He starting clenching his fists.

"Cyrus did you know this before he came in here?" Fitz's voice and hole demeanor changed looking at his Chief of Staff.

"No Sir. I only found out after he came into his meeting with you. Are you okay?" Cyrus asked.

"Cy, let's see. I just found out that Olivia, the love of my life, who I let go only a few weeks ago is dating the New British Ambassador. How the heck do you think I feel?" Fitz was beginning to yell.

"Good Lord. He's going to my birthday Gala with her. She's his date! Are you flipping kidding me? How the heck am I supposed to handle that Cy? I have to watch her walk in on his arm. Holding his hand maybe. i have to watch him touch her. Oh god, maybe even kiss him. In FRONT OF ME! I am still in LOVE with her. I am jealous of the man now. How the HELL am I supposed to deal with this?" Fitz was really screaming now. He felt his blood pressure going up.

"Sir as your Chief of Staff I can advise you to make sure you do. We don't need an international incident at your party. But as your friend, well, watch him like a hawk so he doesn't hurt her in any way. I know he's invading your territory and it will be beyond difficult but you most attempt to be polite."

"Cy, this is not going to be a walk in the park is it for me?"

"No Sir, it's not. It won't be for her either. But I am always on your side. Just try to keep your feelings in check that's all. Oh and she is coming to the family dinner tomorrow night?"

"WHAT? Are you sure? Who invited her?" Now Fitz was freaking out.

"Karen and Jerry did. They wanted to see her and Mellie agreed. Yah scary I know. The kids told her it wouldn't be the same if she was not there." Cy answered Fitz.

Fitz ran his hand through is hair. "Mellie is up to something. Cy I swear this whole birthday is making my hair grayer I swear."

"Well I'll get you some hair dye for a present then. They say once you turn 50 it's all goes down hill." Cy said trying really hard not to laugh.

"Okay enough of the old age and 50 jokes." Fitz said glaring at him but also trying really hard not to smile.

"Yes Sir, you have a meeting to get to. Let's go." Cy answered.

"Okay anything to get my mind off of Olivia." Fitz said and off they went.

**/**

**Okay my little Pumpkins what do you think of Olivia's new man. I thought someone more "regal" would be appropriate. He needs to be pretty special to compete with Fitz after all. So what do you think will happen after Fitz sees him again now? I think some sparks are going to fly. You know a jealous Fitz is a HOT Fitz.**

**Enjoy and Peace, Luv, and Pumpkins ;-)**

**Leave me goodies cuz it makes me update faster.**


	3. White Roses

**Chapter 3: White Roses…**

**FLASHBACK to a Few weeks ago:**

It had been a few days after Olivia visited the British Embassy. She was busy working at her desk trying not to think of Fitz. All of a sudden she heard Huck say, "We have incoming."

The elevator stopped at the 5th floor and a well dressed gentleman stepped out. "Is this Olivia Pope's office?" He asked.

"Yes," Huck said. "May I tell her who is looking for her?"

"Yes tell her it's the nice English gentlemen she ran over at the embassy the other day." Huck gave him a strange look. She didn't tell me she got into an accident. Her car looked fine.

Huck got to Olivia's office and knocked. She told him to come in. "Olivia there is a man here looking for you. He says you ran into him at the embassy the other day."

"What, he's here?" Olivia said. "Why is he here?" She actually was nervous about seeing him again. Why had he come to see her?

Harrison, Abby and Quinn were wondering who she ran over too? She didn't tell us she had gotten into an accident.

/

Olivia emerged. "Mr. Ambassador, how nice to see you again? What brings you to my office?"'

Abby, Quinn, Harrison and Huck all looked at each other. "Mr. Ambassador!" They all said that the same time.

"Oh excuse me Mr. Ambassador. These are my fellow associates, Miss Abby Whelan, Huck, Miss Quinn Perkins, and Harrison Wright. Everyone this is the new British Ambassador, Lord Patrick Kensington."

The Ambassador shook at their hands saying it was nice to meet them. "Olivia, you ran over the Ambassador? How the heck did you do that?" Abby blurted out.

"Olivia was texting and talking." The Ambassador chuckled. "It obviously made a lasting first impression." Now he was smiling.

"What brings you to my office? Do you have a crisis I need to fix?" wondered Oliva.

"Well yes Miss Pope. You see back in the UK we have tea time. I was wondering if you knew a place in area that serves a 'tea time.' And, if you would join me?" Inquired the Ambassador.

She was flattered. He was this handsome English Gentleman asking her out for "tea." It was actually making her gity. He was not as handsome as Fitz but "dang girl" he was good looking. Plus those blue eyes…wow.

She started to say no but Abby spoke up and said "Yes she'd love to." Olivia glared at her. "And if she won't go with you Sir, I'll go."

Olivia agreed to tea time.

/

Olivia found them a quaint "English" café in the city to have "English Tea." They had a conversation about the city, his appointment as the new Ambassador, his life back in England, and about his family. He talked about meeting the Queen and going to Buckingham Palace. His spoke of where he grew up and his career in the Royal Air Force.

When he talked about his wife, her battle with breast cancer, Olivia could sense how in love he was with her still. She had given him two beautiful daughters and left them too soon. There was such sadness in his eyes and heartache when he spoke her name. It made her heart ache for Fitz.

Lord Patrick listened to Olivia talk about her work as a fixer. He had no idea what a fixer was, but it fascinated him as did she. She was beautiful, smart, "single" and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. He asked her what she did before she opened her practice and Olivia told him she worked in the West Wing for the President. She told him how she helped President Grant on his campaign and she was communications director.

She was asked about why she left such a "bloody brilliant" job. Olivia tried to hide how uncomfortable she had gotten. She told Lord Patrick that he did her job and got the then Governor Grant into the White House and stayed on to help him transition into being President. She missed it, okay mainly him, but it was time for her to move on.

Lord Patrick noticed that Olivia was guarded person. She hid her emotions and could tell that someone had hurt her recently. However, she still captivated him. Wanting to know more about her, he asked her out on a "formal date" for the next night. She didn't want to agree but Fitz did let her go. One date was not going to hurt now was it? Then the one day turned into two, then three, and they had been out a few more times before Fitz arrived home from the G8.

/

**PRESENT DAY**

The very next day it was Fitz's actual birthday. He was "officially" 50 and feeling like an old man. He was just waiting for the kids to pull a prank on him. He so wished she would call him so he could hear her voice. He knew of course that she was coming tonight. The kids wanted her here but why would Mellie agree to it. He knew his wife was up to something but what he wondered. He bet it has something to do with Olivia's new boyfriend. That made him sick to his stomach. She has a boyfriend and it's not him. Okay now his skin was crawling and he felt his blood pressure going up again.

There was a knock on his door. "Enter," Fitz said.

"Cyrus, roses for me you shouldn't have?" Cyrus just looked at him.

"Cy that was meant to be funny." Fitz said. Cyrus just walked over to his desk and placed the bouquet of white roses directly in front of him. They were three of them. All the petals were in bloom. They reminded Fitz of Olivia.

"Mr. President why would I give you roses? I think James would be mad, don't you. Plus you're not my type." Cyrus tried not to laugh.

"Okay, then who are they from? Mellie? The kids? Who Cy?" Fitz said.

"Mr. President, look at the card?"

"Huh, okay?" Fitz sounded confused. He looked down and saw familiar handwriting. It plainly said "Fitz."

Fitz looked up in shock. His heart started to beat faster. He had to catch his breath for a brief moment. She remembered that his birthday was today. "Olivia," he said to Cyrus "she sent me roses." He just sat there looking at the roses and the card that she touched, and wrote on so delicately. It was like a piece of her was standing in front of him.

"I'll leave you to read the card Sir. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be right outside if you need me." Cyrus left the room.

/

Fitz opened the card very gently. Olivia sent him three white roses for his birthday. He was shocked and touched beyond words. He slid the card out of its tiny envelope and it said;

"_Three Roses for each of the years I have known you Fitz. White Roses because you are pure of heart, a great friend, and carry the hope of a nation in your heart. Just remember…._

"_When the night has been too lonely, and the road has been too long. And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong. Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow. Lies the seed with the suns love, in the spring becomes the rose. _

_**(Last verse from the song "The Rose performed by Bette Midler.)**_

_Happy Birthday Fitz. L, Olivia."_

/

He just sat there reading her card over and over again. He wished he could take her in his arms right now and hold her. Tell her how wrong he was for letting her go three weeks ago. His heart was so broken yesterday after learning who she was dating the new British Ambassador. But now, these beautiful roses, gave him hope. A small hope, that she could truly be his. A small hope, that he could finally have her. His heart skipped a beat.

Seeing Olivia tonight was the best birthday present he could ask for. The gala on the other hand would be absolute torture. She would be on the arm of another man. A man that was single and could give her everything she deserved. He could hold her hand in public. Kiss her. Dance with her. Do all the things he couldn't do? He tried not to think about that. If he thought too much about it, his jealousy would engulf him again.

Today was his birthday, his 50th. It was going to be a good day and tonight would be even better because his "Liv" was coming. That in itself was the best birthday gift. Yes he had let her go, but was going to try and win her back. He just needed to put a plan in motion.

If he didn't think fast, this "Brit" was going to steal her away from him. That was something he was not going to allow. Lord Patrick could NEVER love Olivia the way he does. Olivia was the love of his life, and Fitz was not bound to share her with anyone. Olivia was his, NO ONE else's. Being married and President didn't matter to him. The only thing that meant anything to Fitz was Olivia. He was going to devise a plan to still remain the "man she voted for," and have the only thing he's ever needed, Olivia

Fitz thought to himself, "I was such an idiot to let her go. Too not fight harder for her. I know I am married and President of the United States but none of this matters without Olivia. Who says just because I am President doesn't mean I can't be happy too. What am I going to do to win her back he wondered?"

/

**So precious Pumpkins what do you think? I realized I had written about Olivia's "first date" with Lord Patrick. I hope you all enjoyed it. I thought "tea time" was perfect. He could be some pretty good competition for Fitz. Well I am hoping he is anyway.**

**Fitz is determined to get her back especially after the white roses. But what can he do to make it happen? Like I said, it's all about roses? Curious…I hope so.**

**Leave me goodies and any thoughts. I am open to suggestions…**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins….**


	4. The Perfect Gentleman

**Chapter 4: The Perfect Gentleman**

Olivia was getting ready in her apartment for the family birthday party tonight at the White House for Fitz. She really did not want to go but Karen and Jerry had somehow talked her into it. She tried to come up with some excuse she couldn't make it but when the kids begged her to be there because it wouldn't be the same without her, she caved.

She had seen Patrick earlier that day for lunch. He knew she was going to the White House for a small family gathering for the President tonight. He really didn't think too much of it and he knew how much the President's children loved Olivia. They had been a few dates and he was always a gentleman. He walked her to her apartment, opened doors for her, stood up when she entered the room, and didn't push the issue to come into her apartment at night. Olivia was surprised at this.

It was nice to be "seeing someone" that didn't want to jump into your panties right away and get to know you first. Of course he was handsome but he didn't have that "sexy swag" and deep voice that made her melt like Fitz. But she liked him. She really did. He could do all the things a "proper boyfriend" could do. He could hold her hand, kiss her, they could have dates, and even "make out" somewhere in public without anyone reporting it to the press. Well sort of, he was the Ambassador to Great Britain so they had to be more proper about that. Patrick has kissed her, but nothing to passionate yet.

When Patrick arrived to pick her up at her apartment, he was stunned at how beautiful she looked. She had on a dark burgundy dress with a shiffon slip and red lace over lay. The top was like a tank top and showed her cleavage nicely. You couldn't make it out to much because there was lace going up the sides as well. The dress was open back and made her look like a rose. She even had her hair straightened and dark red streaks placed in it. Patrick gave her a beautiful red rose bow to place in her hair. It had one dark ruby in the middle. She would be the prettiest rose there tonight.

She was expecting Fitz to be undressing her with his eyes most of the night but "he let her go." Olivia had no idea why Mellie agreed to her coming either. She figured she wanted to throw her new relationship with Patrick into Fitz's face but she's wasn't going to let that happen. Olivia still loved Fitz and desperately wanted to be with him still but he had let her go and she was attempting to move on.

This was going to be an evening to remember. She was also sure that Fitz was going to mention something about the white roses she had sent him. White was a perfect choice because they symbolize how pure of heart he is to her. Fitz's innocence, that their love is everlasting, and stronger than the two of them. White roses meant an unchanging loyalty and even though she was dating someone else, her heart was loyal to Fitz. She wanted him know that she hadn't forgotten him, still loved him, and remembered his birthday. He was going to be getting so many birthday wishes and wanted hers to be more memorable.

/

Patrick decided to drop Olivia off at the White house for the dinner. He couldn't go with her but decided it would be proper to at least drop her off. She thought this was so sweet. Olivia tried to argue with him about it but he said no. "I am going to be a proper English Gentleman and drop you off at the gate. That way I know you get there safely. When you are ready to leave, I will come and pick you up." If Olivia didn't think this was so cute and sweet she probably would have picked a fight with him but she gave in.

She told him she would ask Cyrus to leave a pass for him at the gate. That way he could meet her outside the outside steps to escort her off the property. It was the gentlemanly thing to escort a lady home. Olivia kissed him and hugged him after he said all this. "You too good to me and so patient."

"Something tells me love that it's worth it. I really like you Olivia and don't want to rush things and scare you off. You're the first woman I have been interested in since loosing my wife. I know you've been hurt by someone. I am not going to pry but when you're ready to talk about it or him, I will be here to listen. And if you need a good cry, I'll be here to hold you too."

Olivia hugged and kissed him again. They were off to drop her off to the birthday party. This was going to be a night to remember. She was going to a "gladiator in a dress" tonight.

/

Fitz was so nervous about seeing Olivia. He had such a hard time deciding what the heck to even wear. He finally decided on a black pin stripe suit, with his red and black tie, and white shirt. He wore this when he was about to give it all up for her after their first night together sex tape was released to the press. He kissed her in this suit in the oval office telling her that he wanted a life with her. "A life he's always wanted, with the woman he loves."

He had not seen her since that night in the restaurant when he finally ended things. His heart broke that night into so many pieces. Every step that he walked away from her was heart wrenching. He wished he had come after him but he knew she wouldn't. And now the thought of her with someone else hurt even more. Fitz had to put that out of his mind tonight. Tonight she was here for him. He knew and so did she. He was going to prepare himself for how she was going to look, smell, and maybe he could even touch her. It was going to torture but worth it.

The woman he loved for than life itself was going to be here tonight and he was going to have Jerry and Karen help him out with part of his plan to get her back. He spoke to them before he went out into the living room. They were all for it. Both his children knew how much he cared for Olivia. Jerry and Karen were more than eager to help their "old man out." ;-)

/

Cyrus, James, and Fitz were waiting in the residence when they all heard the elevator door stop. Mellie, Jerry and Karen were still getting ready. Olivia could feel her heart racing the entire trip over to the White House and now her heart was practically pounding of her chest. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for battle. Thank goodness everyone knew what was going on between her and Fitz so she didn't have to pretend.

When the door opened Cyrus was there waiting for her. "Cyrus, thank you for meeting me. You didn't have too you know." Olivia said.

"Oh Liv come on. I figured it was a good idea. I know you're getting ready to walk into a war zone right now and a little moral support from me would be nice. Oh the pass is at the gate for the Ambassador. Morris knows he's escorting you home off the property. It won't be an issue."

"You're getting soft in your old age man. Thank you Cy." Olivia kissed his cheek.

"Oh he got your roses. He thought they were from me at first." Cyrus giggled.

"Really?" Olivia giggled back, "He thought they were from you. I guess turning 50 is messing with his mind."

"He saw your writing on the card, and I gave him sometime alone. He was truly touched Liv. So was I."

"Cy, are you paying me compliment."

"Yes I am. It was what he needed. You always seem to know when he needs you most. He knows about you and the Ambassador by the way."

"I am sure he does Cy. How's he handling it?"

"Well he was upset, and he's jealous."

"Tell me something I didn't know. I am trying to move on Cy. I really am. Patrick is a good man. Fitz let me go."

"I know he did Liv. It was one of the hardest things he's had to do. I know you are trying to move on. Are you ready?" Cy inquired. They were almost to were Fitz was at.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Answered Olivia taking a deep breath.

They were about to turn the corner to were Fitz and everyone else was. Her legs were starting to shake. She should not have worn heels so high. Here we go and time to get "gladiator mode."

"_Just remember to breathe_." She thought to herself.

Here goes nothing, as she turned the corner and saw Fitz.

**/**

**So what do you think my little pumpkins? Yes Fitz is getting the kids to help him with his plan to get Olivia back. Karen and Jerry have suspected that their dad loves her. They want him to be happy too. Plus it's going to be fun to get to start some trouble and not get grounded for it. So what do you think he is going to have them do? Any thoughts?**

**I guess you will have to wait and see.**

**I also love how Lord Patrick is such a gentleman for Liv. She really needs it. After Fitz and the Senator I figured she needed someone willing to take the time to get to know her. Plus he's British so why not. **

**Leave me some goodies…**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins….;-)**


	5. The Evil Queen

**Chapter 5: The Evil Queen…;-)**

Both Olivia's and Fitz's heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. His grey-blue eyes, stared right into her dark brown eyes. Both of them went weak in the knees looking at each other. Olivia thought _"I should not have worn these shoes, DAMMIT!" _Her legs were shaking. Cy, placed his hand on her back to steady her. Fitz noticed and smiled.

As Olivia checked the "birthday boy" out, my god he looked handsome. Not bad for being 50, she thought. She had to remove some "sexy" thoughts from her head right now because if she didn't, Olivia was going to blush. He was wearing a suit that she had seen him in before. Then he remembered it was the suit he wore in the oval office that day he was going to resign and to be with her. Okay now her heart was skipping a beat, and her breathing was speedy up.

She knew he wore this suit for her. As a reminder of what he almost gave up to be with her forever. Her mind raced to that kiss that they had under the cameras. How he held her in his arms and placed his hand on the side of her face to pull her up into him for that kiss. The way his lips felt on hers. She had to get herself back to reality or she was not going to make it through the night.

She told herself_, "Calm the freak down woman. He's just a man in a really nice suit. Okay you're lying to yourself. Think of Patrick right now and you'll be fine. Fat chance on that one! Why does he have to look so deliciously handsome right now? Lord, give me the strength please?"_

/

Fitz was not doing much better. He had never seen Olivia in this color before, or her hair this way. It was straight and long. The red highlights were a perfect touch to the dress. The red rose in her hair. He wondered where it had come from. Oh, probably from the Ambassador. He found himself jealous of a bow that was in her hair was from another man.

The dress was perfect on her. The way it fanned out from her hips. How the lace on the dress and chiffon make her seem look like a rose from the rose garden. The top part of the dress how it covered her chest with the lace. The open back was just too tempting for him just to go over there and run his finger on her back. And when she walked, Oh LORDY! The dress swayed with her hips. He was either going to have a heart attack, stroke, or both right now. He needed a cold shower and she was only around him less than five minutes. She was beyond gorgeous.

She wore this dress for him. She knew it and most of all he knew it. It was going to be hard to hold himself back. It took every power in his being not to going over to here and take her in his arms and kiss her. He thought he had wanted her in the past, but this was torture.

Both Fitz and Olivia kept watching each other for another few seconds before Olivia made the first step in his direction. Fitz was shocked she made the first move. He was thinking "_Please God, save me now."_

/

"Olivia." Fitz barely got out.

"Mr. President. Happy Birthday. A little birdy told me your 50 today." Olivia answered back.

"Yes I am. You can cut the Mr. President crap out now? I think we're well beyond that don't you." Fitz eyes were locked onto hers.

"You look exquisite by the way. I have never seen you looking more beautiful." Fitz smiled.

"Why thank you. You don't look to bad yourself for being an old man now." Olivia smirked back at him trying not to laugh.

"Really, old man? You wound me." Fitz answered her back.

"Well you know what they say, once a man turns 50, time to give them Viagra?" Olivia chuckled.

"Oh, really now. You care to find out?" Fitz gave her that sexy grin of his.

"No I am good. I don't want to give you a heart attack or anything."

"Then you should have worn a different dress. My heart already stopped once when you entered the room. Another time, when you walked over here. You are so beautiful." Fitz got out.

"You let me go remember."

"Yes because YOU asked me to."

"Can't a man change his mind?" Fitz said.

"You're just saying that now because of my new relationship?" Olivia snipped at him. "You said, "I go my way, and you go yours."

"So why are you here tonight then?"

"Because, Karen and Jerry invited me, silly. They wanted to see me."

"I know that isn't the only reason. You wouldn't be here if you still didn't love me. I know you do. You wouldn't have sent those white roses to me if you didn't. Thank you by the way." Fitz replied.

"I wanted you to know Fitz that I hadn't forgotten your birthday and yes I still care for you. But I am trying to move forward. Not be stuck in the same place. Patrick is a good man. He cares for me. " She put her head down now. She could look in his eyes anymore.

Hearing her call him by his name not his title broke his heart. "I am sorry Olivia. I love you still. I want you still. In my mind and heart we will NEVER be over. I refuse to let it." He picked up Olivia's face and made her look at him.

"Fitz, I can't. What do you want from me?" She whimpered.

"I want you Olivia. All of you. All the time. Not just a minute here or there. I want you in my life. I don't care how right now. I need you dammit!" Fitz was becoming upset now.

/  
Just then Karen and Jerry arrived. They saw Olivia and screamed "OLIVIA! You came!" Before Olivia had a chance to turn around to hug them, Karen and Jerry ran right up to her at the same time knocking her right into Fitz's arms.

Fitz braced himself because he had a "hunch" this was going to happen. He just wasn't expecting it to be so forceful. The way they leaped at her was so comical. How he wished they were his and Olivia's children.

Fitz caught her facing him. She fell right into his chest. He was in a state of heaven for a brief moment. Once his got his bearings back, he attempted to fix himself and Olivia without falling over. Cyrus and James were watching. James started to laugh but Cyrus knew Fitz was up to no good.

Olivia looked up at Fitz after he caught her and just stared into his eyes. She almost lost herself there for a brief moment. Before he let her go, he mouthed to her "I. Love. You." Olivia didn't want him to let her go but if she didn't, she was going to lose it.

"Thanks for catching me." Olivia looked up at Fitz with her hands still on his chest.

"Anytime you need me. I will be there."

By the time she got up the strength to pull away from Fitz's grasp the kids were talking her head off. The dragged her over to the couch and picked her brain with questions about what she was up to. Had she done anything special, and if she was seeing anyone. She avoided that question and told them she was give them the "skinny" another time.

/

Both Karen and Jerry loved having her here. She was actually having a good time until Mellie waddled in showing off her big belly.

"Good Evening Honey, Cyrus, James, Karen, Jerry, and Olivia. How nice of you to come tonight Olivia." Mellie sneered at her.

"Oh Mellie, I wouldn't miss it." Olivia bantered, right back at her.

"Doesn't she look great honey?" Grabbing Fitz's hand. Fitz shuttered at her touch. He didn't even want to be next to her. He wanted to be sitting next to Olivia on the couch holding her hand not Mellie's.

"So Olivia, I hear your dating the new British Ambassador? I hear he's quiet the most eligible bachelor in the UK. Have you two been a couple long? " Mellie smiled at her.

Fitz, Cyrus, James and the kids were watching Olivia now. Olivia thought to herself she is not going to rub my new relationship in Fitz's face. Not here, not anywhere.

Olivia got off the couch and walked right up to Mellie who was still standing next to Fitz. Fitz's eyes got really big. "Oh Shit!" He thought this is going be good and I have front row seats.

"Mellie let me tell you a dirty little secret. You can play the sweet wife all you want. But I know why I am here and so do you? You are not going to throw my new relationship with the Ambassador in anyone's face. It's none of your business."

"Olivia I was only making conversation."

"My ass you were. You were trying to upset Fitz." Who was still standing there. He had let go off Mellie's hand and backed up. His eyes were getting bigger and a huge smile was starting to emerge on this face.

"The Ambassador is not a topic of conversation unless I bring him up. Not you."

"Olivia you're forgetting who you're talking to."

"Oh really you want to play the first lady card?"

"I am the first lady and you forget how far my power reaches as First Lady."

Olivia looked right at Fitz and got right into Mellie's personal space. The baby belly was almost touching Olivia's dress.

"You know what Mellie. You may be the First Lady, but right now I am just not Olivia Pope. I am the EVIL QUEEN and guarantee my powers are stronger than yours. You care to find out. Get it your best shot, but remember I have a enough dirt on you to curse you for a life time. Care to find out?"

Fitz's eyes just about came out of his head and LORDY was he turned on. He never heard her refer to herself as that before. Dang it was hot! He had to hold back the laughter.

James from the background yelled "Dang, Meyow, Hiss! You go Liv."

Cy looked at him and told him to hush. "It's a little late for that don't you think?" Said James. The kids just sat there in shock.

"Have a nice evening Mel. Happy Birthday Fitz!" Before she walked off she winked him. She didn't believe that she just defended not just her honor, but his also.

"If, you would excuse me for a minute. I need to freshen up."

/

Olivia walked out of the room and once she turned the corner she began to shake. OH MY GOD did I really just do that. She went and sat down for a moment to catch herself. She placed her hands over her face until she felt someone sit next to her.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how the Evil Queen was doing?"

"Ha, Ha, very funny Fitz."

"What the heck was that? My lord Liv, where the hell did that come from? Seriously!"

"Really Fitz, I have no idea. It was a long time coming I guess. I am sorry I ruined your birthday."

"You didn't ruin anything Liv. Hell what you just did made my night? Best birthday present ever besides you being here." Fitz smiled at her. He went to touch her hand but she moved it away.

"Is the Evil Queen going to be okay? You're not going to use your powers on me are you?" Fitz was smirking at her now.

"Nah, I think you're immune to them by now."

"Don't bet on it. You had me under a spell since the day we met. But now…WOW!" He laughed.

"Fitz. You're making fun of me."

"Hell yah I am. Plus you're even more beautiful when you're mad."

She looked up at him right into his eyes. He moved a little closer to her.

"What are you doing? We can't do this."

"Do what? Sit on the couch."

"Liar. I know you Fitz. Remember that."

He leaned into her. He got right next to her cheek and said "I Love you."

She just about melted on the spot. To his surprise she touched his cheek.

It was then that they heard the kids yell "Hey, dinner is ready."

They both said okay but neither one of them moved. He was ready to kiss her when Karen came in to get them. She knew she caught them in something.

"Come on Daddy, and Liv it's time to eat. Then we can have cake."

"Okay Ker, we're coming." Fitz answered and winked at his daughter.

"Fitz you didn't have anything to do with the kids knocking me into you did you?" Olivia asked him.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Oh my god, you did? Didn't you? Why?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me hold you any other way. I miss you Liv. God I miss you."

She thought she would be mad but she wasn't. It was actually cute.

"Me too Fitz. Now can we go eat because I am hungry and I want to see you blow out 50 candles without passing out." Olivia giggled.

"Very funny Liv. Very funny."

/

Both Fitz and Olivia went in the other room to enjoy dinner, watched Mellie squirm, and Fitz blow out the candles. Now when she was around Fitz, and Patrick at the same time, then she was going to need something stronger than wine.

The rest of the evening went fine. When Olivia left, Fitz walked her out. He thanked her for coming. Before she walked down the steps she turned to him, took his hands in hers, and got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Fitz. Goodnight." She stayed there for a moment holding his hands.

He melted right then. When she pulled away from him, he could feel himself not wanting to let her go. He almost grabbed onto her. If they weren't on the front step of the White House and he would kissed her with so much passion that they wouldn't have ended up in a room somewhere down there.

As she descended the steps he saw the Ambassador waiting for her. He gave her a huge hug and kissed her. Fitz got jealous. The Ambassador was only focused on Olivia and didn't see him watching. As they walked away, Patrick placed his arm around Olivia which made Fitz ten times worse. She was just in his arms where she belongs now she's walking off with another man. He was going to win her back. He was going to have see them together as a couple at his birthday gala. Oh Lord. He was going to need something stronger than scotch to get through that night.

"I am going to get you back Livvie, you just wait and see." Fitz said to himself.

**/**

**So how'd I do. I know I made it mushy and funny. I didn't really want Fitz and Liv to be fighting at his birthday party. Plus I brought a little of "Once Upon A Time" into the chapter. I love that show too. Mellie needed to be put in her place by the Evil Queen don't you think.**

**The kids helped their dad out nicely too. We shall see now what happens at the gala? God I can't wait for this week's episode. There are some spoilers on the net going around. I guess Langston is coming back and I am thinking Fitz is hurt somehow. OH god I hope not! **

**Leave me goodies cuz I'll post sooner.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins...;=)**


	6. Yellow Roses

**The ****meaning of a yellow rose**** stands for joy and happiness, but most of all yellow roses mean friendship. Yellow roses are very special because it's associated with true friendship. A true ****friend**** is so important to people of all ages; it's like a gift from God.  
**

Chapter 6: Yellow Roses

Lord Patrick was on his way to the White House to get Olivia. He had been by there during the day but not at night before. It looked so "brilliant" he thought. How the lights shined on the building and off its windows. It was not a regal as many of the places back home in England but this was American Royalty. What made this even more special to him was that he was picking up his "princess" from the President's birthday party? In a few moments she would be coming down the front steps looking like a beautiful red rose with the most delicate of petals.

As he approached the front of building he saw Olivia and the President standing there talking. They didn't know he had arrived already. He thought to himself_, "Wow how gentlemanly of him to escort her out?" _But as he continued standing there he saw Olivia take the President's hands in hers and reach up and kiss him on the cheek. He saw the President's face when Olivia kissed him. He literally melted when her lips touched him. The way he was looking at her. The President's eyes and his body relaxed when she placed the kiss on his cheek.

Patrick noticed the hurt and angst in his eyes when she pulled away from him. The President didn't want her to leave. But how could this be? Then he started thinking, "_Is he in LOVE with Olivia? Nah, he can't be the one that hurt her? He's married, and running a country. His wife is beautiful and even though he's only seen them on TV together the first couple seems happy. But he doesn't look at his wife the way he's looking at Olivia."_

Then he watched Olivia. He noticed how tender she kissed him and how she looked into his eyes afterwards. She seemed at peace for a brief moment like that is where she belongs. He did not know what she said to him but whatever it was it had a profound effect on the President. When he kissed him, she lingered there in front of him before letting go and walking away. There was such a hurt in his eyes when he was watching her walk away from him.

As Olivia reached him she looked like a vision. Her smile made him feel all warm inside. His heart melted when he looked at her. He was so happy to see her, that he picked her up, hugged and kissed her. He was unsure if he was still watching her or not. Olivia was his girlfriend and he had every right to hug and kiss her in public.

To be honest Patrick had never been a jealous man but watching the President and Olivia in the step actually brought it out some. He did not like how the President was looking and touching her. It gave him a "sick" and "burning " feeling in his stomach. Even though they had not been seeing each other that long, he did not like another man looking at her like this. He was going to pay close attention at the gala this weekend to see if his suspicions were correct. Patrick then escorted her home. He would not see her again till the night of the gala.

/

Olivia was so nervous about the gala. Yes she had been at events before with Fitz and around him but not usually on the arm of another man. A man she happened to be dating. She absolutely loved how he treated her. He was so tender, caring, attentive, and gentle. Of course she knew he wanted to take this up the "next level" of the relationship but he did not push the issue. He had asked her once if she wanted him to stay, and when she hesitated, he knew her answer.

Patrick also had a hunch that whomever this man was she loved him deeply and he must of have felt the same way. Who could ever let a woman like Olivia go willingly without a fight? Olivia insisted to him that they were over but he knew she had some feelings for him. He was afraid that if he pushed her, he would lose her. He sensed in his heart that he was being to more than just "like" her. He hadn't had feelings like this since his wife passed away. Tonight at the gala he was going to do something romantic for her so she would feel even more like a princess, like his daughters.

Olivia loved his daughters. They adored her and she felt the same. Emma and Victoria loved watching Disney Jr. with her, playing with their toys, dress up, and all the little girl things they do. Of course they were British and loved making Olivia wear a crown on her head whenever possible. They told her "Ivvie (instead of Livvie) would you please wear your crown. We are the princesses and you are our Mum, the Queen." Olivia of course thought this was so cute that she obliged. They had tea parties, and eat cucumber sandwiches. Truly high class stuff. ;=)

/

There was finally a knock on Olivia's door. She took in a deep and opened the door. Patrick saw her, his mouth literally dropped open. ** "Bloody Hell." **She truly looked like a Princess. She had on a beautiful white gown. It was a strapless top bodice totally covered in shiny sequence. The bottom of her gown was full of crumbled up fabric that flowed with her as she walked. The chiffon was extraordinary how it hung from her body and how beautiful she looked.

"I am a lucky man. But you are missing something Love." As Patrick reached out of his jacket and pulled out a long velvet rectangular box.

"What's this?" Olivia asked.

"Something to make you even more beautiful, if that's possible."

Olivia took the velvet box and opened it. He mouth dropped open in shock. "Patrick, I can't possibly accept this. It's too much really. I…I…am speechless."

Inside this box was a gorgeous necklace in white gold with roses made from diamonds and yellow gold. The petals were yellow gold with a diamond in the middle of each flower around the necklace. The earrings were one rose, in yellow gold, with a diamond in the middle.

"Yes you can, Love. Please you don't want to cause an international incident now do you?" He said smiling back at her.

"But how did you get this?"

"Let's just say I know a few good jewelers. The let me borrow this for the most beautiful rose of all for the gala tonight. "

"Thank you." Olivia had tears in her eyes.

"Now let me help you put these on. Then we can get going and see how many "gents" fall hopelessly in love with you tonight. I wouldn't be the bit surprised if the President of the United States fell in love with you tonight himself. Not that I would blame him of course." Patrick teased her. But he watched her get a little uncomfortable some when he said this.

"Patrick, don't be silly. He has a beautiful wife." Olivia said unsure of herself.

"I am just saying, Love. I am one lucky man. And tonight I get to show up with you on my arm and make the whole room jealous. You will be the bell of the gala." He smiled and kissed her.

"Okay, you're making me feel like a Princess." Olivia said blushing.

"Isn't that the point? I know I said we are taking things slow but bloody hell, tonight is going to be a little difficult for me. You are beyond gorgeous."

"I'm sorry. You've been so wonderful to me Patrick. I know you don't really know too much about the last man I dated but…." Her voice trailed off and he interrupted her.

"Olivia, it's fine. I told you we can discuss him whenever you are ready. I can tell he hurt you deeply and I am guessing that he still has part of your heart. I am sure that you still have all of his. Heck I don't blame him. He was one dumb bloke to walk away from a woman like you. His loss, my gain I'm afraid." Patrick had the biggest smile on his face when he said this and kissed her again.

"So you ready?" Patrick asked Olivia they walked out of her apartment. She was holding onto his arm and hadn't felt this good in such a long time.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

But tonight was not going to be any walk in the park either. She was going to have to put up with with Cyrus, James, Mellie and of course Fitz glaring at her the entire evening. Fitz always had a hard time controlling his emotions and hiding his feelings around her. His eyes pierced through her like a knife if another man touched her in a way not to his liking. She could see his blood pressure go up. His breathing increase, and his face becoming red with anger.

The other night at the residence they more than cordial around each other but Patrick was not there. Even though they did not fight, just being around Fitz made her weak in the knees, her heart race, her palms sweat, and skin burn. Yes Patrick was handsome but he still was not Fitz. But her feelings for Patrick were changing too. She more than liked him and was really trying to move on. But Fitz still had some of her heart. It was not going to be easy to get it back from him.

The limo driver opened the doors for them, and they both sat inside. Olivia and Patrick held hands and she nuzzled into his arm some. The car drove off and they were on the way.

/

Things for Fitz and Mellie were not so easy on their way over. Mellie knew that Olivia was going to be there and was reminding Fitz to behave himself.

"Are you going to be staring at Olivia the entire evening or will you pay attention to anything else?" Mellie sneered at him.

"I promise I won't get into a fist fight with the Ambassador for Olivia Mel don't worry." Fitz snipped back.

"You think I am going to like you gawking at your mistress the entire night. Watching you undress her with your eyes. Watching you get overly excited anytime she gets next to you. You looking at her like a love sick teenager." Mellie harshly answered him.

"You know what Mel, for one thing she's not my mistress anymore. So you won. Buck up and shut up. You won I hope you're satisfied. And other thing just because I let her go DOES NOT change how I feel about her. That will never change. Do you actually think seeing her tonight on the arm of another man will be easy for me? Do you? To see him kiss her, touch her, hold her, knowing it should be me. Got to hell Mel." Fitz growled back at her.

"I don't want to go. I am tired of pretending that we are okay when all we do is fight. Can't we just go home?" Mel asked him.

"No. You pushed me to have this party. I didn't want this at all. You don't want to go because Olivia is going to there. Both of us have had to make sacrifices. You can't always get what you want."

The car by now had stopped and the secret service opened the door for them to get out. "So put your preggie panties on Mel and buck up." Fitz exited the car and Mel on the other side. They took each hand and walked up to the entrance together.

/

Once inside they greeted everyone and stood in their spot in the receiving line. He smiled, shook hands, and was happy to see everyone. The pop stars, world leaders, and who's who in Washington wished him a happy birthday. Fitz could feel his pulse racing because he knew Olivia would be arriving at any moment with the Ambassador.

The other night at the residence they were "okay" around each other but she was by herself. Just seeing her walk into his arm, hug, and kiss him was going to be atrocious for him. He could feel his blood being to boil just standing there. He was only around them less than a few minutes. How the heck was he going to make it through the night?

He hated the fact seeing Olivia happy with someone else made him become unglued. Fitz was never a possessive man in his life, but when it came to Olivia it was a different story. The thought of her with someone else drove his anger through the roof, and a passion to rise out of him like never before. His passion for Olivia had always been off the charts. However, he was not sure if he was going to be able to contain himself tonight.

The only hands that should be touching her should be his in any romantic way, not someone else. Yes the Ambassador was good man, but she would not love him the way she loves Fitz. This he knew for sure. He was still determined to get her back but tonight was not the night for sure. But he was going to find a way to be alone with her somehow. He needed her.

/

Olivia and Patrick's car pulled to the National Gallery and her heart began to beat alarmingly fast. She told herself to get a grip and go into gladiator mode. _"Girl, time to be a gladiator in a really nice dress." _ The car door opened and they stepped out. She took his arm and the cameras were flashing like crazy. She heard many of the news crews commenting on how beautiful she looked on the Ambassador's arm.

They entered the building. It was then that she saw Fitz. Her heart just about leaped out of her chest and she began to shake in her shoes. Patrick eased her forward a little more sensing she was nervous.

"You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about Love. Just smile. It's not like you've never met the President before." Patrick teased her. His other hand was holding hers hand that was on his arm.

She thought to herself "_That's what you think_."

Olivia was fine Fitz looked in her direction. When he blue-grey eyes met hers, she stopped dead in her tracks. They both took each other's breath away.

"_Just breathe. Just breathe." _ She told herself.

/

**Okay my little pumpkins, here's my next chapter. I am sorry it took me a while to post this but I was waiting to see Thursday Deviance episode. I am still in shock about it. I wanted to write something nicer. **

**The yellow roses like I said before my chapter are what Patrick feels for Olivia and some much more. She brings joy and happiness to his life, which has been missing since he lost his wife. She is a true friend to him and a gift from above. They were a perfect touch to the gorgeous dress she wore on Thursday night.**

**Next chapter will be very interesting. Fitz and Patrick have some strong feelings for the same woman. But do you think Patrick will figure out that the President in love with his girlfriend? If so, will he confront Fitz him about it?**

**I'll keep you posted ladies…I promise I won't make you wait another week for the next chapter.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…**

**Don't forget to leave me goodies…;-)**


	7. A Dance with a Rose

**Here is my next chapter in this story. I changed a few things in it. Sorry that is has taken me such a long time to update this. I promise to do better. It is long but worth the read. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for believing my writing abilities. ;-) **

**Chapter 7: A Dance with a Rose…**

Once Olivia's and Fitz's eyes locked on one another it was like both their worlds stopped. Patrick had to keep edging her forward because her feet planted in the spot were their eyes locked in on the other. She tried looking away from Fitz but it wasn't working.

She placed her free hand on the necklace that Patrick had given her to wear this evening. She found herself playing with the roses and diamonds in it hoping it would calm her down. As she did this, Fitz obviously noticed the jewelry too. The gown she was wearing was exquisite. She had always looked beautiful in white but tonight, my word. Fitz could not get over how breathtaking she was. He was actually having a hard time breathing.

"Fitz you need to calm down before she reaches us." Mellie reminded him.

Fitz didn't respond he just kept looking at Olivia and the British Ambassador. When someone reached him in line he shook their hand and thanked them for coming to the gala tonight.

Patrick kept asking her if she was okay and all she could do was nod. When Patrick kissed her on the cheek and told her not to be nervous she saw Fitz's eyes glare at them. He was "poking the bear" and had no idea.

As Olivia and Patrick got closer to Fitz and Mellie in the receiving line she could feel her heart beating at an alarming rate. The "just breathe" she told herself was not working right now at all.

By the time her nerves could gather themselves for battle, her and Patrick had reached Fitz and Mellie.

"Olivia. Mr. Ambassador. Thank you so much for coming this evening." Said Mellie.

"It is my pleasure Mrs. Grant. I wouldn't have missed it. Plus having Olivia here with me is just the perfect excuse to treat her like a Princess this evening." Patrick put his hand around Olivia's waist pulling her closer to him.

Fitz tried to look passive but he could feel himself getting agitated just watching him place his hands on Olivia.

"Olivia you look beautiful. The necklace and earings you're wearing are gorgeous. Don't you think so honey?" said Mellie.

"Why yes they are. How nice to see you again Olivia. Mr. Ambassador, thank you so much for coming tonight." Fitz gave the Ambassador a firm handshake. Then he reached for Olivia's hand.

She outstretched her hand placed it into his. When their hands touched it felt like an electric current shot straight through their bodies. Olivia made herself lean forward and give Fitz a quick hug. "You are beautiful. Save me a dance." He whispered into her ear.

"Wouldn't have missed it. Happy birthday Mr. President." Olivia said back to him.

"Doesn't she look lovely tonight Sir." Patrick was watching Fitz closely.

"Why yes she does." Fitz answered back with a lump in his throat.

As they walked away, Fitz had to gather himself to keep greeting the rest of the guests.

/

As they finally walked away Olivia felt a little relieved and was finally able to breathe better. As they entered the ballroom everything looked beautiful. The tables had dark blue table clothes with a silver over lay. There were candelabra's on every table. As she looked around the room, she saw red, white, and blue balloons. Fitz's table, right off the dance floor, had a huge 50 on it. She smiled when she saw this.

She found her and Patrick's table. They were sitting at the Ambassadorial table. They had the pleasure of sitting with the Ambassadors and their wives from Ireland, France, and Spain. Luckily Olivia knew some Spanish and she could speak French. Unfortunately where their seats were they had the perfect view of Fitz and vice versa.

She looked at the menu while waiting for Fitz and Mellie to come inside. Everything looked delicious. The chef tonight was none other than Iron Chef Michael Symon. She had seen him the food network's Iron Chef America, and other cooking shows. He was one of her favorite cooks on TV. She had always wanted to try his cooking and tonight she was going to get the chance.

The President and Mellie were escorted into the ballroom. Everyone clapped. Before everyone was allowed to be seated the master of ceremonies had everyone raise their glasses and toast to Fitz's birthday and good health. Olivia and Patrick were smiling even though Fitz was giving small glances in their direction. Before everyone sat down, Patrick of course pulled out her chair and she sat down. As he sat down he placed a kiss on her cheek.

While eating dinner, Patrick and Olivia were having a pleasant conversation with everyone at their table. They discussed topics ranging from the weather, driving around in the states, how long they have lived in the US and sports. The topic of "American Football (NFL) and European Football came up. There was a great debate at the table as to which sport was better. Olivia didn't follow either but she at least knew who made it to the Super Bowl last year and who won the FIFA World Cup.

Once the meal was over, and the tables cleared it was time for the President and the First Lady to have the first dance. Fitz escorted Mellie out onto the dance floor and reluctantly put his hand in hers and his hand around her waist. He was grateful that he didn't have to get any closer to her because of her belly. Any closer he would feel himself wince away.

/

When the song was over the first couple clapped and the dance floor was opened to everyone. Olivia had no idea how well Patrick could dance but she was about to find out. He was actually pretty good. After some time he had by, the song **"The Time of my Life."** (The one from Dirty Dancing) came on.

Fitz and Mellie were already off to the side talking to Cyrus and James for a few moments now. Patrick pulled Olivia close to him and said "Are you ready for this love?"

She stood there swaying to the start of the song and said "Ready for what? Oh my, what are you going to do? Can you dance to this?"

"Bloody Hell yes. Let's bust a move. Livvie I've been practicing. " Olivia let out this huge giggle. He knew Fitz was somewhere and Patrick was curious what he reaction was going to be.

Once the main part of the song started and Patrick got into the music, Olivia thought "_Wow this man actually has some moves."_ He pulled her into his arms and danced with her like they were the only ones in the room. He was even singing the song to her. Olivia was a touch embarrassed but went with it. Cyrus and James immediately stopped talking to Fitz and Mellie.

"Cyrus, you okay?" Fitz asked.

"Dang, the Ambassador has some moves. He's quiet the dancer. If he moves this good on the dance floor, it makes you wonder how he could be, you know…" Said James as he voiced trailed off.

"James that is so inappropriate. Now is not the place to discuss that." Cyrus snipped at him.

At that point Fitz and Mellie turned around and both their mouths dropped. Fitz all of sudden felt this huge wave of jealousy hit him.

"My word Olivia looks incredible out there. So happy." Said James.

"Honey, don't stare. It's not polite." Mellie urged and said to Fitz.

"Umm, Mel, if you haven't noticed I am not the only one that is watching."

"No you're not but that is besides the point." Mellie said to him again.

As the song continued, the guests gave Olivia and Patrick more and more space on the dance floor. Pretty soon they were the only ones out there. Fitz, Cyrus, James and Mellie walked over to where everyone was standing.

Olivia looked around and realized that the quests made some more room on the dance floor for them. Even though other guests were dancing, they were being watched.

"Liv, it's just me and you. No one else. I know everyone is staring at us but it's just me and you right now. Look at their smiles darling. They think I am the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life. Right now their is No POTUS, his wife, or anyone else. Look at me." Patrick whispered in her ear. "You look gorgeous Love, and we are dancing having a great time. "

From behind Patrick she finally spotted Fitz, Cyrus, Mellie and James watching in awe. James was smiling. Cyrus kept looking over at Fitz, who looked like he was about to come unglued any moment. She had never seen him look from fear, shock, amazement, and jealousy all at the same time. She knew that after this dance was over she was going to have to make an escape for a quick breather.

Patrick knew exactly what he was doing. And by the look on the President's face, and how he watched him and Olivia all evening thus far, he knew without a shadow of doubt that his suspicious where correct. The President was in love with Olivia and he figured that she still loved him too. The way she reacted to him when they were in the receiving line, and that night he saw them on the front step. All the pieces made sense now. The President was the man that had hurt her so deeply.

Patrick picked her and twirled her around at just the right moment in the song. By the time the song was over she was so out of breath that she couldn't breathe. It was a combination of the dancing and Fitz glaring at her.

/

When the song was over, everyone clapped for them and walked over to them. Olivia blushed like ten shades of red. Everyone complimented them on the "dirty dancing." She got a huge hug from James who just had to come over. Cyrus was still standing by Fitz. She excused herself from the dance floor to get some fresh air and some water.

She walked herself outside to a beautiful water fountain surrounded by roses. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and tried to take in the fresh air. She had not realized how hot she had become dancing inside.

"You never danced with me like that?"

She shot up. "Fitz, what the heck? What are you doing out here?"

"I came out to see how the Evil Queen was doing after her dirty dance routine. It looks like you have him under your spell as well." Fitz said smiling at her.

"Very funny. I swear I didn't know he was going to do that. I didn't even he could dance like that. I am sorry Fitz. Really." She could barely look at him right now. She turned away.

Fitz walked up behind her. "Livvie turn around. Look at me."

"No, I can't." She could feel the heat radiating off his body. He was directly behind her. There was maybe an inch between them.

"Please. Look at me." He started to move his arms around her body. He felt her jolt. When he touched her it felt like an electric current went from his body to hers.

"No, I saw the hurt, heartache, anger, and rage in your eyes when I was dancing with him. I also saw fear. Fear that you were losing me. I have seen many things looking into your eyes but I had never seen fear like that. It's like I stabbed you in the heart with a dull knife. I am the cause of all your heartache. I didn't think that you letting me go would be so hard. I knew that seeing me on the arm of another man would be difficult for you. But I didn't expect this too." Her voice started to shake.

At this point he turned her around forcibly, and lifted her face up to him. She closed her eyes. She couldn't look at him. He put his arms around her waist and started swaying back and forth with her.

"Look at me."

"Fitz, what are you doing? I can't, we can't do this. " She pleaded with him.

"Dancing with you, Liv. I told you I wanted a dance tonight. Open your eyes."

"What if someone sees us? What if Patrick comes out?" She asked him still not looking up at him yet.

"No one is going to come out here. The secret service has this area corned off. Cyrus and James are keeping your date busy. You have nothing to worried about Liv. It's just me and you. The way it should be. All I want right now is to dance with you in my arms." Fitz said to her touching her cheek.

"Now, please look at me." He was holding her so close to him now. They were breathing in sync finally after so long.

"Fitz…" her voice trailed off. "I…" She opened her eyes to him finally

He looked into her eyes and completely lost his breath. He moved their bodies together as if they were one entity. He touched his nose on top of hers, gathered himself and sang;

_"You're in my arms, and all the world is calm_  
_The music playing on, for only two._  
_So close, together_  
_And when I'm with you_  
_So close, to feeling alive…"_

_Oh my god. He's actually singing to me. I am not sure whether to cry, smile, hug or kiss him right now. _At that moment she lost herself with him. She rested her head on his chest. She just listened to him sing these words to her;

_"So close, was waiting_  
_Waiting here with you_  
_And now, forever, I know_  
_All that I wanted,_  
_Was to hold you, so close..."_

(So Close by Jon _McLaughlin, from the movie Enchanted.)_

He finished and kissed her on the top of her head. The tears started pouring out of her eyes that she couldn't stop. She tried pulling away from him but he refused to let her go. She was starting to shake.

"Let me go. Let me go. I can't do this. I can't. Please Fitz." She was starting to cry and shake uncontrollably now. She had her hands on his chest trying with all her strength to push away from him.

"No!" He said with so much force that he pulled her back into his arms. "I am NOT ever letting you go again. I can't breathe without you. I can't exist without you. Seeing you tonight with Patrick, in HIS ARMS made me realize that even more. I. Love. You."

"You let me go. You said to me "I go my way, you go yours. Please I need to get back inside."

"I will let you go, but only after you listen to me first."

Olivia stopped fighting him and looked up into his eyes again.

"I am going to make you a promise. I promise that after the holidays are over things are going to change for us. Will you give me a chance to prove to you that you're everything to me. That I want you and only you for the rest of my life. I will fight Patrick for you if I have to."

"Fitz, what in heavens name are you thinking about doing?"

He looked at her with this sexy, silly smirk. At that moment she knew….

"Fitz, OH MY GOD! You're not…you're not…going to do what I think you're going to do are you?"

"I am not telling you anything. You'll just have to be surprised like everyone else."

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, what the HELL are you planning on doing! Answer me."

"Wow you used all my names. Shit I must be in trouble!"

"You will be if you don't give me a heads up!"

"Is that a threat Miss Pope?" Now he was really smiling at her now.

"Bloody Hell yes it is!"

"Bloody Hell huh…wow…you sound adorable trying the Brit accent on me."

Now she could feel her defenses winding down. "This is SO NOT funny Fitz."

"Oh yes it is. You're HOT when you're nervous." His face was getting closer to hers now. Their lips were not too far apart.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I am going to kiss you." He said to her in a slow, sexy voice.

All of a sudden she could hear Patrick's voice. He was yelling at the secret service to let him where Olivia and the President were. Fitz reluctantly stopped to kiss her and told them to let him through.

Fitz finallly let her go and said to her…."We are not over."

Patrick got to where Fitz and Olivia were standing. He placed himself in between them. "Mr. President, looks like you and I have a problem." Said Patrick.

"A what problem is that Mr. Ambassador?" Fitz asked him, as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"It seems to me that you are I are IN LOVE with the same woman."

"HOLY SHIT!" Olivia grabbed her phone and texted Cy…**"911! Get your ass out to the water fountain now." **And she thought the night wasn't going to get any worse.

Olivia all of sudden didn't feel so good. Before she could say anything, she then passed out and both Fitz and Patrick were there to catch her. But who caught her?

/

**BLOODY HELL my little pumpkins, things definitely are interesting now. I wanted to apologize for how long it took me to add this next chapter. I was running different situations through my brain. I hope you all like the "Dirty Dancing" bit. As you can tell it created a pretty spectacular reaction out of everyone. And of course it made Fitz jealous.**

**I hope you also like the song Fitz sang to Olivia. It is perfect for their situation. Plus I have heard that Tony Goldwyn has a pretty good singing voice. Let's hope he does it for real on the show. **

**So you know that Patrick knows that Fitz loves Olivia. I am sure you guessed by now. But tonight was the icing on the cake. What do you think Patrick is going to do about it? What do you think Fitz should do? Oh yes my loves…things were interesting before but now…OH LORD!**

**Stay tuned. More juicy goodness to come. Thank u for all your support. Leave me goodies cuz they make me smile.**

**Peace, Luv, and Pumpkins…**


	8. WhoCaughtLiV?

**Chapter 8: ****#WhoCaughtLiv…and the Falling of Rose Petals**

(Thanks **racerchic01****…**You gave me the perfect title for this chapter!)

/

Olivia just heard Patrick, her current boyfriend, tell Fitz, her ex-boyfriend that they are both in love with the same woman. Holy Mother of God and everything holy, how the hell did he figure that out? Her mind was racing. Her heart was beginning to race and she knew she was in trouble.

In the midst of seeing Fitz tonight, the dancing with Patrick and eating all this wonderful food she just realized now that she is in trouble. She had not told anyone what was going on with her and thankfully she brought her purse outside with her.

Before she had a chance to open her purse, she felt herself getting weaker and luckily was able to get a quick text to Cyrus before she dropped to the ground. On her way down, she saw Fitz's face go white, along with Patrick's. Fitz has always been so keen to her every feeling and emotion. She was not shock when he noticed her complexion change. Patrick she had not been seeing for very long and wasn't sure what to make as to what was happening to her.

She heard both men scream "OLIVIA!" As she began to fall, she was not sure who was going to be the one to catch her. What was happening to her was too late to stop. The only thing she could do now hope that she didn't hit the ground, and wonder who's arms she was going to wake up in.

She heard Cyrus come outside and run over to her. "Holy Mother of God! What the Hell did you two do to her?"

"Well Mr. Ambassador just admitted to me that he's in love with Olivia too." Fitz said.

"Oh for Christ's sake. Just what we need a slutty President and Ambassador problem?"

"Mr. Beene," Patrick said, "I am not a slut. Bloody Hell mate."

"OLIVIA!"

She could hear both Fitz and Patrick calling her name and Cyrus yelling at them. She was very weak and trying opened her eyes. As she laid there she could feel that she was in both man's arms. Yes both. Both caught her. Fitz was a tad bit faster catching her but Patrick was right there too. Then she could feel Fitz was pulling her closer to him and Patrick was inching her in the other direction.

She then heard Cyrus YELL…."Both of you are literally fighting over who's holding Olivia? Both of you men up and cut the crap. When she wakes up and sees this, she's going to end you both!"

Fitz and Patrick just looked at each other. They nodded and Patrick not so willingly let her fall into Fit's arms.

"You drop her, Mr. President, it will take more than the secret service to save you from me!" Patrick glared at Fitz.

"Mr. Ambassador, she's the love of my life, letting her go is not an option." Fitz said forcibly to him. Patrick knew he wasn't just talking about letting Olivia fall onto the ground. He nodded his head.

/

Olivia finally opened her eyes. "Both of you stop, now!" Olivia got out looking at both men in her life.

"I am going to be okay." She said to everyone.

"Oh my god Livy!" Said Fitz. "Are you okay? You need to be looked at. Cyrus get an ambulance here now."

"No, I don't not need one Fitz. I'm okay." Olivia said.

"Love," said Patrick. Fitz's grasp around her tightened when he called her this. "You blacked out. You need to see a doctor." Patrick was holding her hand.

"No absolutely not. I will be fine. Fitz I need you to give me to Patrick?" Fitz's eyes got big, and Patrick started to smirk.

"Patrick Henry William Kensingston, you best wipe that silly smirk off your flipping face! And now! I am too weak and tired for this crap. Trust me right now I don't want anything to do with either one of you but I have no choice. Cyrus I need you to get my purse. It's on the ground, next to the fountain."

Cyrus went over and grabbed her purse. "Kiddo what is going on? Are you okay?"

"I will be Cy. I will be." She reached inside and placed a piece of candy in her mouth.

She was now looking at Fitz, who hadn't fully released her. "Fitz, you need to give me to Patrick." Patrick was giving her the strangest look.

"What the hell are talking about Olivia? What is going on? You're scaring the crap out of not just me but all of us right now. I can't lose you. I won't survive. I don't want to let you go." Fitz said to her. Patrick was listening to every word Fitz was telling her. He had no idea how much the President loved her until now.

"Fitz, what if someone comes out here and sees you holding me like this? What if someone sees the President holding a woman that's not his wife like this? Please, I am going to be fine. It's okay. Trust me." With that statement she reached up and touched his face. He nudged her open hand and willingly placed her into Patrick's arms. Her head was leaning against his chest facing outwards.

/

After Fitz placed her in Patrick's arms, his emotions were all over the place. Patrick and Fitz kept making "eyes" at one another.

"Look, I am going be okay. I haven't had one of these episodes in a long time that's all."

"Livy what are you talking about?" Cy finally asked.

"I will explain everything but can I first get up off the ground. This is not the most comfortable for me being in this dress you know." Olivia asked.

Fitz tried to help her get up, but Patrick pulled her up in his own. "I got her." As he helped her she was still very wobbly on her feet.

"Can you please tell us what's going on now Liv? Oh my god you aren't pregnant are you?" Cy asked.

Fitz stared at her. He knew it wouldn't be his, which meant only one person. Patrick looked at Fitz thinking the same thing.

"Oh for Christ's sake Cy, I am NOT PREGNANT. You have to be having sex to be pregnant Cy. Holding hands and some kissing doesn't get a girl pregnant. My god, this is just what I want to discuss in front of my boyfriend, and ex."

Fitz and Patrick let a huge sigh.

"So spill it Love. What in bloody hell have you been keeping secret from us?" Patrick said holding her still. She may be sitting down but if she were to lean backwards, she could fall in the water fountain.

"I have Orthostatic hypotension." She could tell by their faces that they had no clue what she was talking about. "My goodness too big of words for you blokes." Patrick smiled. "I have low blood pressure."

"Liv, why didn't you say anything? I have known you for three years, how come you didn't tell me? God Livy." Fitz asker her.

"Liv I have known you since college. Why didn't you say anything?" Cy asked her.

"Fitz, Cy… it hasn't been an issue till recently. I have had this for a while now. I was diagnosed in college. I kept passing out after I got out of the shower. I got dizzy when it became too hot outside. If I got up to fast, I would feel light headed. My body can't regulate my blood pressure if I get up, sit up or lay down to fast that's all. It's nothing serious. The only side affect to this is that my fainting can cause an injury. I had a ton of tests in college to confirm this."

"Liv, and that's not serious. My word, Love, you could really get hurt." Patrick said holding her a little tighter. Fitz had to clench his fists some. He was getting jealous.

Olivia noticed his posture change. Gave him "the eyes" and he calmed down some.

"Look I am sorry I didn't say anything. I hasn't been an issue for a while now. I don't need medication, and I just have to watch how I do things. Now Cy, when I met you in college, this was not something we talked about. I was too busy challenging your political views. Fitz, when we met, well you know what happened," Fitz smiled "this was never an issue. I never got sick around you. Patrick, we've only been together a couple of months. Look I am fine."

"Are you sure?" Fitz asked her taking her hand.

"Yes, I think I can get up now. And I catch either one of you stop breathing every time I get up, or sit down, I swear to god, I will smack the crap out of all you. Fitz you know first-hand what that is like?" She smiled at him.

"Ah yah, I'll pass on that one. An Evil Queen slap is not something I want to experience again." Fitz said to her.

"Evil Queen? Bloody Hell, Love? Why is the President calling you that?" Patrick inquired.

"Oh Patrick, it's a long story. One I am NOT getting into now. So can we please go inside before anyone else comes out here and sees me and the three stooges." Olivia started to laugh now.

"Three Stooges? Oh come Liv, that's not nice." Fitz said.

"Not nice. Let's see. So far my night has been like this. Patrick picks me out and springs this beautiful jewelry on me, leaving me speechless. Him and I get here and my ex boyfriend keeps undressing me with his eyes most of the night. Then, Patrick does this Dirty Dancing routine on the dance floor. I come outside for some fresh air, and you come out Fitz, you sing and dance to me leaving me an emotional wreck. Then you tell me Fitz that you're going to do whatever to get me back. And to TOP it off, Patrick comes out and declares to me and you that he and you are in love with the same woman! Do I need to say more? Oh yah then I faint, and wake up and both of you are fighting over me!"

Both Patrick and Fitz looked at each other and put their heads down. Cyrus just stood there in shock at what had been happening.

"Love, I'm sorry." Patrick said to her.

"I am sorry too." Fitz said.

"Look Fitz you let me go. I didn't want you to but you know it was for the best. But that aside, I do still love you. I am trying to move on and be happy and bloody hell you can't let me." Fitz tried to take her hands but she moved away.

"Fitz you need to know that I will foremost always be your friend. No matter if we are together romantically or not. I will always be your friend, and I have never left your side." Now she took his hands and squeezed them. Fitz smirked back at her.

She turned to Patrick now. "Patrick, you are a good man. You're the best thing that has happened to me in such a long time. But know you know who still carries my heart. You know who hurt me deeply. I trust that you won't try to hurt Fitz. Hurting him will hurt me. I do have feelings for you. I know you know that. You have been so patient with me. No one has done that for me in so long. You been so romantic and kind. I love Emma and Victoria. I will explain things to you later. Now is not the time." She turned and kissed him on the cheek. Fitz got a little jealous.

"But Patrick I want to know right now how you knew about Fitz and I?" She sneered at him.

"I saw you two on the front steps of the White House the other night. I arrived early and saw the President walking you out. I didn't think anything of it until I saw you kiss his cheek and the way you both looked at one another. I wasn't sure of what I saw but I knew that something happened with you both. Then tonight, how you both reacted when you first saw each other. How he watched you the whole night. The look on his face when we danced. Tonight was my confirmation of his feelings. NO man looks at a woman like that and not be in love with her. I know because I used to look at my wife that way and now you Olivia." Patrick answered.

"But why didn't you ask me? I would have told you." Olivia asked him.

"I was afraid if I did, you would shut me out. I wasn't going to confront the President tonight but the Secret Service wouldn't let me down here. Then I heard you upset. My emotions got the best of me, Love. I am sorry. For the record, Mr. President I apologize." Patrick looked right at Fitz and put his hand out for him to shake it.

Fitz took his hand and shook it. "I am sorry too Mr. Ambassador. Me too."

"Wow boys, if I had any extra candy I'd give you some for being adults and apologizing. Cy, I trust that you can take care of the President after we leave here tonight. Fitz you will do whatever he says to do. Do you understand? I will call and make sure."

"What do you want me to do Liv?" Cy asked.

"I know you know Fitz just about as well as I do Cy. You know his moods, etc. Help him keep his emotions in check until I can deal with both him and Patrick."

"Hey what does that mean?" Fitz asked her.

"It means that once Patrick takes me home tonight. I don't want to hear from either one of you for a bit. I SERIOUSLY need some space to think what the heck I am going to do with both of you now." Olivia said glaring at both men.

"I know that both of you are going to try to woo me, do the hole flower thing and candy thing. Be sweet and romantic to try to win me over. I am not some prize to be won. And however nice that may be, I do not want that right now. I just need some space. Patrick I need to talk to Fitz first. Can you wait on the steps?"

Patrick nodded and obeyed. He only did it because he knew he was taking her home.

/

"Fitz I can only imagine what you are up but please think things through before you do anything stupid, for my sake."

"Liv, I love you. You are the only thing in this world that matters to me."

"I know. But, right now I am asking you to please think things out before you make any decisions, whatever they may be. And whatever you decide, don't let me be your driving force. Do what is best for you."

"Livy you ARE what's best for me." He got closer to her.

"I know. I bring out the best in you. Just think before you do anything. Now I am going to ask to hold onto your arm to walk over to Patrick and Cy. I am still feeling funny and me collapsing twice on you in one night is not what I want."

Fitz put his arm out and let Liv take it. He walked her slow and steady to Patrick. Before she let him go, she got on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday Fitz."

He smiled back at her, and said "I Love You Livy." Patrick put out his arm for her to grab onto. Patrick then helped Olivia up the steps so he could take her home. Fitz watched and wished it was him doing so.

"Cy I don't want to hear it. Not tonight. Let's get back inside so Mellie doesn't have a fit wondering where I am. We can discuss this tomorrow okay."

"Sure Mr. President but you know I just can't drop this."

"I know Cy. I know. But as long as you're on my side."

"I am always on your side Sir. That will never change no matter how many boneheaded things you do."

"Geez Cy, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime Sir. Anytime." Cy tapped him on this back and they walked back inside.

/

By the time they entered the gallery, Olivia was already gone. Fitz wanted one more look at her, but James told them that Patrick had taken her home. She was still feeling a little weak from everything. Even though she told both him and Patrick not to contact her, Fitz was going to call her later tonight and in the morning to make sure she was okay. Patrick he was sure was going to do the same.

Both men would be vying for her affections and love. Olivia did not know what she was going to do if they both fought for her. Good Lord, her mind was so confused. She loved Fitz, and had some strong feelings for Patrick. Fitz was still married, but Patrick had everything to offer her now. But could she love Patrick enough to be with him forever? Time will tell and she was sure there would more roses and "special" gifts to follow.

Bloody Hell, she thought things are going to get mighty interesting. ;-)

/

**Okay my Pumpkins. Now you know who caught our Livy. Pretty good huh. Sorry took me so long to update this story but with the holidays I've been busy. I also changed the dancing scene in the previous chapter. Re-read if you like. I didn't change much, just how the dancing played out.**

**So now you all know how Patrick found out about Fitz and Liv's relationship. A man knows when another guy is in love with his girl. Patrick's no dummy and he's going to fight for Liv. But so is Fitz.**

**Don't know who's she's going to choose yet, but like I said…it's all about roses.**

**Happy New Year**

**Leave me milk and cookies**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins, Me's**


	9. Black Roses

**Chapter 9: Black Roses…**

**Its conventional meaning is death and mourning but in this case, it is the symbol of sadness and farewell. However it can be used to mean several different things. A black rose can mean a new beginning and rebirth. To be more specific, black roses inspire many to start afresh. **

**/**

The next morning, Fitz was in the Oval office just staring out the huge bay windows. He was waiting for Cyrus to arrive and give him his voice of reason. By how Cyrus looked at him last night over the turn of events with Olivia and the Ambassador, he knew he was going to get an ear full. He knew that he deserved it, but he was only going to put up with so much.

Fitz heard the door open and turned around. "Cyrus, how are you this morning?"

Cy glared at him. "Not bad Mr. President. Did you sleep well?"

"Really Cy, you're asking me if I slept well. You already know that I barely sleep since Liv left. How did you sleep?" Trying to make some small talk and calm Cyrus down.

"Okay, but James kept asking me questions about what happened with you, Olivia and Ambassador."

"What did you tell him?"

"I gave him the abridged version. You went outside and asked Olivia to dance. After your dance the Ambassador came outside and you two had a gentlemen's disagreement."

"A gentlemen's disagreement? Oh god Cy, come on?"

"What do you want me to call it Mr. President? Oh I know, I should have told him that I walked outside and saw the President of the United States and the British Ambassador having a cock fight over Olivia Pope!" Cyrus just about yelled this at him now.

"CYRUS! A cock fight. Nice choice of words. That is not what I would call it."

"Then what you would call you the both of you fighting over her? Oh wait how's this, since she calls herself the 'Evil Queen,' you can be the Evil Overlord trying to steal her away from Prince Charming. Is that better Sir?"

"Okay Cy, enough with the fairy tale references. Plus I make a better Prince Charming. I already have her heart."

"What the heck where you thinking last night? Do you know what could have happened if anyone saw you and the Ambassador fighting over her?"

"Yes Cy, I know. But I love her. She's everything to me. You know that. Seeing her, looking so beautiful, in another's man arms, just finally got to me. The way he looks at her. The way he danced with her. How he touched her and kissed her. The way she blushed when he did those things to her. And then I see how she looked at him sometimes. I think she could be really falling for Patrick. I feel like I am losing her. I can't lose her Cy."

"But if memory serves me right, you let her go."

"Yes I know that, but that doesn't mean I am over her. I will never stop loving and wanting her. God when you asked if she was pregnant I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Well she obviously isn't Sir. She blatantly said that she wasn't and you know now it was her Low Blood Pressure. She is not ready to take that next step with the Ambassador yet."

"Yes for now. The thought of another man being intimate with her makes my blood boil over like Mt. Vesuvius. It makes me crazy the thought of her with another man. You think I want to love her like this? You think I want my whole body to ache for her every minute of every day. God even now I still feel her arms around me. I never thought that after all this time I would yearn for her like this. I hate being this way Cy. I need her like I need air to breath."

"I am sorry for you and her Sir. I know she loves you still. That was clear last night. But you have to give her time to figure things out. You need time to be the "Man she voted for."

"I am the Man she voted for Cyrus. But I can't be the Man of the People without her. You two made a President together, but it is her that made me want this job. It is her belief in me, that I was the best person for this job. I always wanted to be President Cy, but it is her that made me realize I could do it. That I could be a great leader."

'Sir, she still believes that. That is why she didn't let you resign. Look I know this is difficult for you to see her with another man, but the Ambassador is a good man. He won't hurt or use her. Geez he admitted to you, of all people, that he loves her."

"And that is suppose to make me feel better Cy. Really come on."

"No it's not, but look at it from her standpoint. Since she's met you, she's had to watch you with Mellie pretending to be the good husband . Any event you went to, she had to watch you with Mellie on your arm. You know how hard that is/was on her? It killed her to see you with Mellie."

"I guess I didn't see it that way. So I am getting a taste of my own medicine then."

"I am sorry Sir, but you are."

"I know I was in the wrong last night. But she needed to know that I am willing to do whatever it takes to get her back."

"Sir, what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry I am not going to resign Cyrus. She'd kill me if I did. But I need to know that whatever I do, that you'll support me."

"Sir, I am your friend first, then your Chief of Staff second. I am always on your side no matter if I don't agree with every boneheaded move you make."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Like what."

"I don't know Sir, but knowing how impatient you are when it comes to Olivia, I can only imagine what is going on through your mind."

Fitz just looked at him. He thought to himself, "_Yes and you have no idea_."

"Now, Cyrus, can we please drop this for now. I know I have meetings and such I should be getting to right."

"Yes, let me go over your schedule. But this discussion is not over."

"I know it's not but for now it has to be. Deal."

"Deal," Cyrus answered him. Both men shook on it and Fitz was given his schedule for the day.

As the day went on, Fitz noticed that Cy seemed "off." He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong well besides the fact about what happened earlier, but he knew something was wrong. Cyrus was always on the go, full speed ahead. But ever since their talk this morning, he was quieter, and he seemed tired. Even his secretary said something to Fitz about him looking a tad pale.

Fitz mentioned something to him later on and all he could get out of him was that "Chief of Staff's" don't get sick. "I am fine Sir, just tired. I may go home early tonight. James would probably like that." Fitz let it go for now, because he had already gotten on Cy's bad side enough already.

The next two days Cyrus was no better. James had bugged him about going to the doctor but of course he refused. He said that nothing and that he needed to get to work. The President had a busy day and he could not afford to take a sick day. But Cy did promise James that any of his symptoms continued that he would ask Fitz to see his personal physician. That quieted James down for now until he went up to check on him, because he had not come downstairs yet.

"CYRUS!"

Fitz was in the oval waiting for Cyrus to arrive with his agenda for the day. He was late. Cyrus Beene was never late for anything. It was when Mrs. Hanley came in and said that James Novak was on the phone for him, did something seem wrong.

"Hello James. Where is Cy? He's not here yet. He's never late."

"Mr. President," James paused, his voice was cracking.

Fitz became alarmed. "James what is going on? What is wrong?"

James then filled him in at what he saw and what he thought happened to his husband. Fitz was left utterly speechless.

"Mr. President, Cyrus did have one request of you before you head this way."

"Yes, James anything."'

James filled Fitz in on his one request and they hung up their phones. Fitz called for the secret service and to make sure everything was ready for his arrival. And he thought he was going to have a "normal" morning. Normal was highly overrated anyway.

\

Fitz and Patrick respected Olivia's wishes and surprising didn't try to contact her. To ensure that they didn't pester her, each morning and before bed she texted each of them. She told them that she was fine and would talk to each of them when she was good and ready. That was now three days ago. She could only hold them off for so long.

Olivia was finishing getting ready to go into work when she noticed that her cell phone had been accidentally turned off. She turned it on and she had three missed calls from James. Then she had another three missed calls from Fitz. "What the hell," she thought.

She would call them all back later. She did not want to talk to anyone right now because she was late. She grabbed her purse, jacket and went to open her door. She didn't even look forward and stepped right into someone knocking them clean off their feet and her on top of them.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." She looked at who she fell on top off and just about had a heart attack. "Fitz! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I did not come to upset you Livy. Can we go inside to talk? Olivia it's important." It was when Fitz called her 'Olivia' did she know something was wrong.

She pulled Fitz inside the door by his tie, which turned him on. He had to hurry up and wipe the smile off his face because if she saw it, she may slap him again. She stood with her arms folded across her chest and stood there starring at him.

"Well, What the F…Fitz? Why are you here?" She was tapping her foot.

"I came because Cyrus told me to come over here. What is up with your phone?"

"I turned it off. I didn't want to talk to anyone. You're not answering my question. What are you here? Wait Cyrus had you come here. Why?"

"He's in the hospital Livy."

She had to catch her breath. "What? Why? What happened?"

"He was rushed there this morning. Apparently he had a heart attack."

"What? Oh my god!" All of sudden she couldn't breathe. She collapsed onto the couch. Fitz rushed over to her. She started to shake. "Is he d—I mean is he alive?"

Fitz rubbed his hand on her back. "Yes for now. They are going to operate in a little while. James called me this morning and I guess Cyrus told him to tell me to come over myself and get you."

"Holy Hell! Cyrus knows what happened with us the other night. For you to come and get me he knew the risks. Do you have any more details?"

"No not yet. We have to get to the hospital though. Cyrus refused to go into surgery until you and I got there."

"Okay, I'll call my office on the way." She got up off the couch and stopped. Her mind was racing of them the other night. Of her strained relationship with Cyrus, and of James.

"Livy?" Fitz got up and walked over to her. He placed his arms around her waist pulling her backwards into him. "He's not going to leave us Livy. He knows we both need him to much. Plus James won't survive without him."

She turned around to face him and could feel herself falling apart. Her body was beginning to quiver. She wrapped her arms around him. He held onto her as close as possible not wanting to release her. Olivia never cries and she was holding in it. But Cyrus was like a father to her, and if it wasn't for him they would not have found each other.

"Liv, look at me." Fitz pleaded with her. Olivia's head was buried in his chest. She knew if she looked into his eyes that she would possibly lose it entirely.

Fitz asked her again to look up at him. She did it this time. Her eyes were full of her tears which broke his heart. He kissed underneath her eyes, and cheeks.

"I can't lose him Fitz. I am not ready too. I've already lost you. I can't lose him too."

Fitz scooped her up and took her over to the couch and sat her in his lap. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and wiped her tears away from her face.

"Now you listen to me Olivia Carolyn Pope. You have not LOST me. You will never lose me Olivia. I am all in this with you. I have been since the day we met. We are in this together that has not changed. I love you."

Olivia couldn't say anything to him. She was an emotional wreck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulders and stayed in his embrace. Even though her being this way right now with Fitz was a bad idea, she needed him. Losing Cyrus was something she was not ready for yet. Fitz was not either.

She finally pulled herself up to face him again. She gave him a slight smirk and said "One minute."

Fitz placed his forehead onto hers now. "One minute."

After their "one minute", both headed out the door to head to the hospital. While in the car with Fitz she contacted Patrick and told him what happened. He asked her if she needed a ride and she said that it was "handled." He would find out later that Fitz had come over to get her per Cy's request.

She then called her office and told them to proceed without her because of what happened with Cyrus. Her staff said they would come by the hospital later and see if she needed anything and to give her updates on their client.

Riding with the Presidentit had perks because he had priority in traffic and they arrived at the hospital in no time. They found James in the waiting room looking pale as a ghost. He was waiting for them so he could show them to Cyrus' room. The secret service cleared the rest of the way and they prepared themselves to see Cyrus. No one had ever seen him this way and they had to prepare themselves.

James, Fitz and Olivia took a deep breath and entered his room.

/

**Hello my pumpkins. I hope you like this next chapter. I have my reasons for doing what I did to poor Cyrus. I don't know if you'll see where I am going with him but trust me it will create some major OLITZ angst moments. **

**Patrick does not know that Fitz was her ride but he'll find that out in the next chapter. How do you think he'll react? I also think that Fitz and Liv needed this time to kind of bond a little more after what happened between them at his party. Yes she is still pissed at him and she will discuss things with him and Patrick later. **

**Leave me Cookies, Cupcakes, and Creampuffs….**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins….Me's**


	10. Leaf and Christmas Roses

_To ColberAust, Chocolate 1, Around Here Somewhere, Racerchic01, Mary Burch, Oxford, Kelsey, Machg4, Gerriv, Teresia1, Jetes, Jazphace, StillStacie, AnimeLover6000, mschessplayer, and all my loyal "Pumpkin" Guests who have been following this story…THANK YOU! _

_It means so much to me that you like my Patrick and this story. You're constant love, encouragement and support have meant more than anything to me. I wanted you all to know that. Please stick with it, him, and me, cuz bloody hell ladies…this chapter is going to be #GameChanger…lol. _

_Hold onto your "tea and crumpets" OLITZ fans…cuz here we go….;-)_

**/**

**Chapter 10: Leaf and Christmas Roses**

(_Both Roses are White in color. __**Leaf roses**__ mean "you may hope." __**Christmas Roses**__ mean to relieve anxiety. This is what this chapter is going to be dealing with for Olivia, Fitz, and Patrick. Hope you enjoy…)_

/

Fitz, Olivia and James prepared to enter Cyrus' hospital room. As Fitz began to push the door open for them, Olivia could feel her breathing begin to change. She was having a hard time catching her breath, unsure as to what she would find inside. The doctors had Cyrus sedated, and on medication to keep his heart from having another heart attack.

She finally walked passed Fitz, and turned to look at Cyrus. At the same time, Fitz and her let a huge gasp of air. On the bed, they saw the great Cyrus Beene "King of Me' hooked up to monitors, breathing tubes, wires, and an oxygen mask. Olivia couldn't keep her emotions from surfacing, and back up and buried her face into Fitz's chest.

After a "one minute" hug from Fitz, she couldn't take it, turned and bolted from the room. James knew this would be difficult for her especially, and knew without a word, that Fitz would go after her.

Olivia took her shoes off and ran down the hall. Fitz bolted after her, and eventually caught up to her, pulling her into an empty room. She collapsed onto the floor in a ball, as a wheel of emotions shook her body. She began to shake, uncontrollably, and cry. "_Olivia Pope does NOT believe in crying_," she always told him and to see her this way was almost too much for him to bear.

He sat on the floor, next to her, pulling her into his strong arms. He began to rock her back and forth, letting her cry till she could not cry anymore. She crawled up into his lap, surprising him, causing him to hold onto her even tighter. The woman he loved more than anything in the world, was in so much pain, and he felt helpless to end her suffering.

He rubbed her back, cradling and rocking her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and refused to let her go until she was ready. No matter how long it took, he was going to hold her. This is where he needed to be, with his "Livy."

"I am here Livy," Fitz told her. "I am not going anywhere. You cry my sweet baby. I will sit here and hold you as long as you need me too. I am not going to let anything happen to Cyrus. We both need him. I can't run the country without him."

Olivia looked up at him, with her head still resting on his chest. He lowered his head to finally look into her eyes. She saw that he was fighting the tears also. She reached up and cupped his face in her palm. She pulled herself up, and touched her forehead to his. He placed his hand on her cheek, and as if, they bodies sensed it, their eyes locked into the others.

Both Fitz and Olivia's breathing changed in an instant. He cupped her face in his hands, and told her "I am here Livy. I am not going anywhere. I love you. I have always loved you."

"Fitz, I…," she said wanting to pull away. Her mind was telling her to pull out of his arms, but her heart was not letting her. In her darkest hour, Fitz was there for her. He placed both hands on her face now.

He said to her "I will always be by your side Olivia. No matter where you go, or whomever you're with. I will never leave your side. Just like you have never left mine."

She leaned into his embrace again and rested her head on his shoulders. She stayed that way for another few moments, and he reluctantly released her. Olivia put her hand down for him to grab and help him get up.

"Come on, old man. Time to get your Presidential butt off the floor. I don't need you having a stroke or heart attack getting up." She actually smiled at him now.

Fitz raised his eyebrows at her, and let out a disgruntled noise, and laugh. "Old huh, now Olivia, that is not nice to say to the Leader of the Free World." He was flirting with her now, she knew it. He could see it in her eyes.

"Well if the shoe fits dearie." She let out a huge laugh and pulled Fitz up off the floor. She lost her footing, and fell backwards onto the bed behind her, taking Fitz with her. He actually was laughing to now. The first "real" laugh he's had in a long time. They stopped and realized where they were.

He braced himself above her, and this way of desire came into his eyes, and in hers. He touched her face with the backside of his fingers, and she instantly melted in his touch. Their breathing became labored, and both knew if someone didn't move, then neither would be able to stop what could happen next.

"Fitz, this can't happen. I'm sorry." She looked away from him.

"Hey it's okay. I want you too, but now is not the time okay. We are here for Cyrus and we should get back there now. Are you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine. I've just never seen Cy look at way before. It freaked me out that's all. I didn't mean to run away like that."

"Olivia, you do not need to apologize for anything. I am happy I was the one to be here with you that's all."

"Oh Lord, Patrick should be looking for me soon. He said he would meet us here. Do you think the Secret Service will let him up here?"

"Yes, they know the situation."

They both got up off the bed, and Olivia went over to the mirror to make herself look more presentable. She turned to look at Fitz, who was smiling at her. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Oh no…" She said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Your dress shirt, it's all wet, and there is make up on it now."

"Oh trust me Miss Pope, I've had worse." Fitz smiled at her.

"I am sure you have. Come here silly. Let me see if I can attempt to clean it off. I may have something in my bag."

Olivia motioned for him to come over and he stood before her. She reached in her bag, and got some makeup remover out and got what she could off his shirt. He stood there watching her, smiling.

"God, I've miss you. I've missed us."

She looked up at him. She didn't say anything. The thing was, she missed him too. She realized it the other night when they danced, and even now.

"Liv, say something please."

"I've missed you too Fitz. I am happy you were the one that came and got me this morning." All of a sudden her facial expression changed.

"Liv, what is it?"

"You don't think, Cyrus knew this would bring us closer do you?"

Fitz smirked at her. "You know Cy. He is a political animal, but he's always had a soft spot for you. He's been a hard ass with me. He knew that we would need each other. That is probably all. Come on, my shirt is good enough. Let's go and see Cy, and the doctor. They've got to get him up to surgery." Fitz told her.

"Okay. Fitz," he stopped and turned to her, "thank you."

"No thanks needed. You're still the most important person in my life." He told her.

She smiled back at him, and they walked out the door.

As they both walked down the hall, to where Cy's room was they could see Abby and Harrison there waiting for her. As she approached with Fitz, they went over to her, and hugged her. They were already filled in by James what happened. They went into Cy's room and he was not there.

"The doctor decided to bring him down to the operating room for his surgery. They could not wait any longer. The cardiologist said that they would come and talk to us in a few hours." James said. "I can't lose him."

Olivia sat next to James. "You, We are not going to lose him. His pagen flesh is staying right here. God wouldn't know what to do with him, and if he went to hell, well he would probably try and take over."

James looked at her and started to laugh. "You know, you are right about that Liv. Neither heaven or hell is ready for Cyrus Beene yet."

"Now you hold onto that thought, and let's wait it out and see what happens." She looked up at Fitz and smiled.

/

While everyone was waiting to hear about how Cy's surgery was going, Olivia heard Patrick coming down the corridor. She immediately recognized his "accent" and a smile came across her face. She had not seen him since Fitz's birthday gala, and didn't realize how much she missed him.

He was wearing one of his dark grey pin stripe suits, with a matching vest. He had on a white collared shirt, red tie, and his blond hair was slicked back. There was also a "British Flag" pin on his suit's lapel. "_Dang he looks good_," she thought.

He had her favorite coffee from "Dunkin Donuts," and a coffee from James, Fitz, Harrison and Abby as well. He was also carrying some small white roses. Patrick placed the coffee down on the chair when he saw Olivia start to run towards him.

"Bloody Hell Olivia, is Cyrus okay? Are you okay? Have you seen him yet?" As Patrick said these things to her, Fitz saw him place his hands on her face. A small tinge of jealousy shot through him.

"Don't know yet. Cy's having surgery now. I only saw him a few seconds. I couldn't handle it and took off. I'm fine now though. We don't know anything yet as to how severe his heart attack was or the damage." Olivia told him.

Patrick pulled her back into his arms. "It's going to be okay. I'm here with you for the long haul okay. I won't leave unless something happens. Emma and Victoria made a card for him too. Their nanny is picking them up from school today." Fitz saw Patrick rubbing her back and kissing her neck and cheeks. He had to place his hands in his pockets and turn and look out the window.

"It's going to be okay, Love. Cy is not going to leave you or The President yet. I don't know him that well, but from what you've told me, he's too stubborn to leave this world yet. Here I brought you your favorite coffee from Dunkin Donuts."

"Really," she asked him.

"Yes Love, really. One Pumpkin Spiced Latte made especially for you." He handed her the coffee.

Olivia let the smell of the coffee fill her nose and took a sip. She let out a huge sigh. "Thank you," she told him, kissing him lightly on the lips. Fitz turned to see this exchange and turned back to watch down the hallway for the doctor to come.

"These roses are really pretty by the way. What are they?" She asked him.

"Well, this is one here is the _Leaf Rose_, which means _HOPE_ and this one here is a _Christmas rose_. It helps relieve anxiety. I figured James could use some cheering up and this would do the trick, and you would to."

"Oh, that is so sweet. Thank you Patrick." She said to him.

"How did you get here by the way?" Patrick asked her.

"I…um…well…" She looked up at Patrick. "Cyrus sent Fitz to my apartment to come and get me this morning." Right after she said this, her face grimaced. She was unsure as to what Patrick was going to say.

"Bloody Hell. Cyrus must have known the risk to send The President to come and get you. Well that's explains how you beat the traffic this morning then. "

"You're not mad, or upset."

"No Love, I am not upset. You two didn't _SNOG_ in the car on the way over did you?" Patrick asked her.

"Patrick, you are SO lucky I know what that means. No, the President of the United States and I didn't make out in the car on the way over here. Jeepers creepers, you're silly." She bumped his arm. "You're lucky I love your British ways Mister."

Patrick looked at her lovingly, taking both her hands into his own. He said then said to her, "Look I know you and I need to talk about the other night, and now is not the time, but I know you are not only close to Cyrus, but to the President. You two are _friends_, and I am getting used to the idea. Like you said he's your best friend. Plus you have a professional relationship too. You did work for him. Plus Cyrus means a great deal to you both."

Olivia was so unsure how to answer him. She was expecting him to be upset, but he was okay with it. She looked up into his eyes, and placed her hand on his face. Patrick kissed her hand.

"You know, you're a pretty BRILLANT catch you know." She told him teasing him.

Fitz looked over because he heard her voice change.

"Well, Love. As long as you're the one that catches me, it's perfectly fine with me." Patrick kissed her sweetly, and took her hand. "Let's go sit and wait for the doctor to come out. It looks like the President, his agents, Harrison and Abby are waiting for us to come that way too. Plus I want to give them their coffee before it gets cold."

"Okay. Thank you for being here with me, and for my pumpkin fix."

"It's no problem Love. No problem at all." Patrick smiled at her, and they walked over to where everyone was sitting down in the waiting area. Patrick went up to Fitz, Abby and Harrison shaking their hands. Fitz, James, Harrison and Abby thanked him for the coffee and Patrick thanked Fitz for taking care of Olivia.

Fitz said, "It was no problem Mr. Ambassador. I am glad I was here with her. Cyrus means a great deal to both of us, especially Livy."

Patrick smiled, and shook Fitz's hand and sat back next to Olivia. Now the waiting began for the cardiologist to come talk to them about Cyrus.

/

**6-8 hours later…**

Everyone was still waiting to hear news of Cyrus's heart surgery. The nurse came in periodically to give them updates. Cyrus had not "coded" on the table, and was on the by-pass machine while the doctor worked on his heart. They had been waiting for such a long time that Olivia stretched out on the couch and laid her head on Patrick's legs.

Patrick knew she was exhausted and did not want to wake her unless the cardiologist came out personally to give them an update. He promised her that, he would be there, along with Fitz, and James. Harrison and Abby went back to the office for the time being.

Fitz watched how attentive Patrick was towards Olivia. Yes he was around them the other night, but now he was "looking in" differently. Patrick only left her side to check on his two girls, to get anyone anything to eat, or for a "pit stop." Each time he left her side, he told Olivia that he would be back, and that "he loved her." Each time Patrick said these words to her, Fitz could feel his own heart clench in his chest. He knew it to be true, but to hear him say the words to her, made it real.

Olivia had been sleeping for a couple of hours when the doors opened and the heart surgeon stepped out. Patrick nudged her to wake up and she did immediately. Patrick excused himself from the room so they could all talk to the doctor privately. Olivia told him she would fill him on the details later.

They listened as the surgeon gave them the details;

"Yes Mr. President, Miss Pope, and Mr. Novak my name is Dr. Preston Burk. I performed Mr. Beene's open heart surgery. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Dr. Burk shook all their hands.

"Please sit down. We have some things to discuss." Dr. Burk said.

Olivia went over to sit next to James who was about ready to lose it. She took his hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"Mr. Beene had to have a triple bypass surgery. He had three of arteries on the outer wall of his heart that was blocked due to plaque. To prevent damage further to his heart, flow through those coronary arteries must be increased. During his surgery, the blocked arteries were removed or bypassed with blood vessels taken from another part of the body. In his case, I used veins from his leg to get the blood to flow around the blockage. Because he had three blockages, we did three grafts."

"Dr. Burk, is my husband expected to make a full recovery?" James asked timidly.

"Yes, he should make a full recovery. But it will be a long road for him to get there."

"How do figure Doctor?" James asked again.

"Well your husband, will have to change his diet, exercise, lose weight or control his blood sugar. He will also have to cut down his stress level. If he does not do these things his coronary artery disease could return and cause him to have another surgery." Dr. Burk finished.

"Dr. Burk," said Fitz, "he is my Chief of Staff, as you may be aware that is a very stressful and fast pace job. How long will he not be allowed in the White House and return to his job? I say this because I know Cyrus, he will want to come back as soon as possible."

"Well, Mr. Beene must have known you were going to ask me this Mr. President. He asked me this before his surgery. He will not be allowed to return to work fully for 6-8 weeks. His surgical site will need time to heal properly, and he will need to get his stamina back. I am sure he can run laps around everyone in the White House, but he won't be doing that for some time I am afraid. He MUST take it easy."

"Doctor," said Olivia, "you don't know Cyrus very well. There is no taking it easy when it comes to him."

"I know that he holds all of you in high regards, and HE WILL do whatever you, and the President ask him to do. He must rest, and follow my instructions to the letter. If he does not, then he could die." Dr. Burk stressed.

"Thank you Doctor Burk." Fitz said to him shaking his head.

"It's my pleasure. He is out of ICU, you may go and see him now. He should be waking up coming off of the anesthesia any moment now. I will make sure the nurses have everything you all need to stay with him."

"Thank you for saving my husband's life doctor." James said to him.

"You're very welcome. I will come by later in the day to check on him before I go home. See you all then. The nurse will show you to his room." Dr. Burk left the room, and one of the nurses showed them where Cyrus was resting comfortably.

/

Olivia could tell before they even reached the door that James was not doing well. Fitz didn't look so great either. "_Gladiators in suits boys_," she told them, taking both their hands in hers, as they reached his room's door. Fitz smiled at her, and James let out a small laugh.

They entered his room together, and as if Cyrus knew they were there he opened his eyes to all of them standing by his bedside. James was on one side of his bed, and Olivia and Fitz were standing on the other. The moment James saw his eyes open, the tears came running down his face. James kissed him on the forehead and began to cry.

Cyrus told him, "Honey I am going to be fine," taking James hand in his own. "I am too darn stubborn to leave you all yet."

"Very funny Cy." James told him.

Cyrus turned and looked at Olivia and Fitz. "Mr. President, Livy, I am happy that you are here together, not fighting."

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other. "No Cy, we are not fighting." Fitz told him.

"There is something I wanted to ask you Olivia and you Mr. President before the medicine knocks me back out."

"Sure Cy, anything. You know you can ask us anything." She told him.

Cyrus took both Fitz's and Olivia's hand and brought them together over his stomach. He had their fingers interlace with the others with his hand over theirs. Fitz moved himself behind Olivia, holding her close. She reacted right away to their touching.

"But before I do, I need to know that you Mr. President, will be okay with whatever I ask her to do and vice versa."

Fitz was getting a little worried now. He looked over at Olivia who had the same look on her face. She had her eyebrows squished down looking at him.

"Cy, you're beginning to freak us out. What is it?" Olivia asked him, touching his face.

"Look, I've always thought of myself as a kind of a Dad to both of you. Olivia you've always been the daughter I've always wanted, and Fitz, you've not only been my best friend, but you've been like a son to me as well. I am extremely proud of both of you."

Fitz and Olivia stared at each other, unsure where this is leading too.

"Cyrus Beene, are you getting soft in your old age?" Fitz asked him, teasingly.

"Maybe so, but almost kicking the bucket, changes a man. Now, this is NOT going to make Mellie happy one bit." He was looking right at Fitz.

"Come on Cyrus spill it." Fitz said to him.

"Fitz I want you to FINALLY get of your ass and DIVORCE the _Wicked Witch of the West_, and Olivia I want you take over as his Chief of Staff."

/

**BLOODY HELL! How about that for a #GameChanger…. SERIOUSLY! SERIOUSLY! Yes I am going to pull a "Shonda Rhimes" and leave yah hanging…;-)**

**I know my little pumpkins, this is a different Cyrus Beene but I like the softer "Cy" of things. I had no plans on "offing" him. Do you think he'll end of getting these two back together? **

**Both Fitz and Patrick were also major shoulders for Olivia to cry on in this chapter. Patrick "seems" okay with her professional relationship and friendship with Fitz for the time being but we'll see how that pans out later on. Patrick trusts Olivia and that is the most important thing. Fitz seems like he's coming to terms "somewhat" with her relationship with Patrick, but he's had some "special" time with her too so that helps. But as you know, it will NEVER be over for him or her.**

**Leave me your "tea and crumpets" cuz it could cause me to update this sooner. I apologize for that. I am sorry. ;-(**

**Peace, Love and Pumpkins,**

**Me's**


	11. Red and White Roses

**Here is my next chapter in this story. I am sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy. I wanted to thank **_**Around here Somewhere, ColberAust and Chocolate1 **_**for your love, support, and encouragement to continue this journey. You must be "Lord Patrick's" biggest fans. It must be his British ways and accent right? Or could it be cuz he looks like Prince William. ;-)**

**To "_tlcdreamer16, Mary b, Mz. Coolbob, AnimeLover6000, mackg4, jazphace, Oxford, MsAttitude14, StillStacie,LimePalmtree, Kelsey, racerchic01, and SarLee252._ You're reviews make me writing this story so wonderful and make me day. THANK YOU!**

**To all my "Guests" who are fans of Patrick and Liv..here is some more rosey goodness for you. Enjoy this next chapter…it's going to be quite the ride by the end. Trust me. **

**/**

**Chapter 11: Red and White Roses**

**(When one receives red and white roses in a bouquet, it symbolizes UNITY. This is in a sense what Cy tries to accomplish in this chapter with Fitz and Olivia.)**

"Are you out of your DAMN MIND!" Olivia yelled before she could stop herself. "Fitz can't divorce his practically 7 month pregnant wife. Me his Chief of Staff! Cyrus, are you crazy!"

As these words left Olivia's mouth, neither could believe that the "King of Me" just told the President of the United States to divorce his wife, and for her to become his Chief of Staff. How is that possible? It has been said in the past that almost dying changes a man, but this for sure was the one thing that neither expected to hear from him.

Fitz knew in an instant that Cyrus was serious. Fitz could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he knew Olivia's was doing the same. Both their breaths increased, yet in sync with the others. As Fitz held onto Olivia, he could feel her become weak as he stood behind her. He grabbed a hold of her, as he felt her legs begin to collapse. He knew that there was a strong possibility that she was going to pass out. Cyrus and James noticed as well, and Cy grabbed onto her hand even tighter than he was before.

"James, get the doctor. Olivia is not okay?" Fitz said.

"No," Olivia said, "no doctor. I am okay. I am just a tad freaked out that's all. I guess the Pumpkin coffee this morning wasn't enough. Just help me over to the extra bed over there." She touched Cy first assuring him that she was fine, and clung to Fitz as he helped over to the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the doctor?" Fitz asked her again.

"Yes I am okay. I just need something sweet," Fitz smiled and Olivia noticed. "Fitz you are not something sweet. You are downright sinful." This caused everyone in the room to laugh out loud.

Fitz tried to get in the bed next to her and Olivia told him no. He pouted and sat next to her on a chair. Once Olivia had something to eat, she was feeling better. She then gathered her thoughts and tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Cyrus, are you smoking crack? WTF old man, why? I mean, how? I mean, oh hell I don't know what I mean." Olivia said flabbergasted. "I have NO words."

Her mind was going a 100 miles an hour and her heart rate was doing the same. She KNEW that if Fitz was able to go through with a divorce it could kill his presidency, and chances of re-election. She truly believed that he could be a two-term president, but if this divorce happens, would the American People be okay with it. And once he is FREE, she knew that he would come after her.

Plus, IF she takes on the job as his Chief of Staff, she would be Fitz's right hand "girl" and with him probably 12-18 hours a day. She would be running his schedule, going to meetings, being with him non-stop. She would have to know his every move and be there if he needed her help, which she was already. But all that "close contact" again, might be both their un-doings.

Then her mind raced to Patrick. How would he feel about her taking on the job for Cyrus until he got better? Would he be okay with the idea? A part of her hoped that he would agree that this is a great opportunity for her, but HE KNOWS about their history now. If he didn't it would be one thing, but Patrick knows how Fitz feels about her, so that complicates things even more. It is not just the fact that she would be working alongside the President of the United States, but he's her ex.

Fitz just looked over at Olivia and could see that her mind was racing like an Indy car. He KNEW her and could only imagine what was going on in her brain. He knew for the first time in a long time she was at a loss for words. That does not happen often. He was just a shocked as she was but he was planning on divorcing Mellie anyway. But to have Cyrus openly tell him to do it, was quite the shocker. Cy wasn't kidding when he said that he would always be on his side.

The thought of having Olivia with him, everyday again was giving him tingles in his entire body. He SO wanted her to take the job, but by watching her, he was not sure that she would agree. If she did become his Chief of Staff, they would not only be able to rebuild their professional relationship, but work on their friendship. A friendship that he missed more than their love for each other. She always KNEW him better than anyone, and if anyone could run his schedule, it was Olivia. But that was not all he wanted, but having any kind of relationship with her was better than nothing at all.

Seeing her every day would be perfect. She was his light on the darkest of times. Having her back working in the White House, working alongside of him, would be a dream come true. Plus who better to take care of him, than the woman he loves. Olivia knew his every mood, voice intonation, body twitch, smile, and so on. But all these feelings were tied to her "every look on her face."

Working with her would of course tick Mellie off but that did not matter. He would have Olivia "back" in a sense, and to him that was worth Mellie's wrath. Olivia was all he ever wanted out of life, and with her back in the White House, just maybe that would happen again. Plus when he announces the divorce, she would be there to help him navigate through the media frenzy that would happen.

"Cy," Fitz, said, "how about we let you rest a while, and then Liv and I will come back and we can discuss this okay? I know we need to talk about this but you just had surgery. You must rest, Old Man." He was pleading with him.

"Despite how much I know we need to discuss this Sir, I will do what you ask. Come back in a few hours and we will work this out. Liv, do you want to rest here with me, or go with Fitz?" Cyrus asked her.

"I'll go out with Fitz, Cy. Plus I need to find out what's going on at the office and see Patrick. I won't say anything to anyone, until we figure this out."

"Always the fixer." Cy said teasing her.

"That's my job. You two would be screwed if I wasn't around." Olivia answered them.

"Oh honey," James piped up, "without your 'Evil Queen' ways, life would be so boring."

Olivia broke out laughing and so did everyone else. "James you are never going to let me Liv that down are you?"

"Nope." James answered.

With that, Fitz, and Olivia left the room leaving Cyrus to rest with James by his side. She went to check on Patrick and he had to go and get the girls from school. He called her phone and he said that he would be back by the hospital in a few hours to take her home, if that is what she wanted.

/

**Three Hours Later….**

About three hours later, James walked out of Cy's room letting Olivia and Fitz know that he was able to get some rest and that they could go back in and see him. But he wanted to talk to each of them alone. Olivia went inside to see him first;

She walked into room, and she sat next to Cyrus on his bed, facing him. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this discussion.

"Okay Old Man, spill it. Why do you want me to be Fitz's Chief of Staff?"

"Liv, you know that man better than anyone. You know him better than he knows himself. Plus who better to take care of him for me than the woman he loves."

"Cyrus Rutherford Beene," her voice getting stearn, "that is not all of it and you know it."

"Livy, are you falling in love with The Ambassador?" Cyrus finally asked her, holding onto her hand.

Olivia looked at him in utter shock. She really didn't know what to say or how to even answer the question. Her heart was racing, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the question, her feelings for Patrick, or because of everything that was going on.

"Cy, why in the hell are you asking me that? That has nothing to do with me taking the job?"

"So you ARE going to do it. You're not answering the question Liv? You're avoiding it."

"Okay fine, I'll do it. But what do my feelings for Patrick have to do with me becoming Fitz's Chief of Staff?"

"Liv, your feelings for Patrick have a lot to do with it. Now stop avoiding the question Kiddo and answer me?"

"Cy, Patrick is a good man. He loves his girls, and me. He's single, British, nice eyes, blond hair, and I can hold in his hand in public and not worry about a scandal."

"Geez you just gave me a personal add on your man Liv. Yes he's nice on the eyes, but he's not Fitz to you and you know it."

"Cy, come on, why do you want to know if I am falling for him?"

"Because I just told The President of the United States to divorce his wife. Something tells me, he's going to come after you whether you're with Patrick or not. If you are serious about you and Patrick, you need to tell him that. Don't play with his emotions Liv. If you want to be with Fitz, then be with him. I won't stand in your way this time."

"I don't know what to say Cyrus. This is not you. You realize that me working with him all those long hours could end up in disaster. Why are you telling me this after all this time? Why now? Why do this now?"

"Because Olivia, despite how many times I've heard him say he's let you go, I know that he can't and probably will never be able to. We may have made a president together, but YOU alone made him into the man he is today. He trusts you, needs you to breath, sleep and exist. You are his EVERYTHING! If he is the same to you, then go for it." Cyrus paused and thought about his next words, before speaking again.

"I also know that HE needs you to be by his side now. Like I said, you know him better than anyone. But if you are truly falling for Patrick you need to be honest with him. If you're heart utterly and completely still belongs to Fitz, then you tell him that too. You both need to figure out where you both stand professionally and personally. He loves you Olivia. You are the LOVE OF HIS LIFE, and don't you dare forget that."

She was so taken with the last statement that she leaned forward and gave Cy a quick kiss on the cheek. Fitz had told her countless times how much he loved her, and that she was the love of his life. But hearing Cyrus say the words, seemed so surreal.

"Cyrus, I always thought you were a political animal, not a political pussy cat." She smiled at him.

"Well like I said, almost dying changes a man. Think about what I said okay. You're like a daughter to me and I want you to be happy. If Patrick makes you happy then fine. But, if Fitz is the one, the ONLY one, then be with him, ONCE his divorce is final. Liv, I know you'll do the right thing not only by Fitz, but by yourself. I have faith in you. You just have to have faith in yourself to do the right thing now."

She was about to leave when he stopped her. "Oh one more thing," she stopped and turned to him, "I don't want to find out that you and the President did the 'nasty' on my desk okay."

Olivia dropped everything in her hands onto the floor and just stood there staring at him. "How did you know what happened in the Oval on his inauguration night?"

"OH Shit..I didn't till just now. I was only teasing. I will never look at his desk the same way again now thanks."

"Cyrus you best not tell him that you know. You better let me do that."

"Yah I ain't touching that one."

She let out a laugh, smiled and exited the room. Fitz immediately got up and went over to her. He touched her hand, and he could tell she was hesitant in taking it at first. She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him. He could tell how tired she looked and just wanted to take her home and tuck both of them into her bed and nap with her.

"Liv are you okay? What did he say?" Fitz asked her.

"I'll tell you later. I am going to lay down while I am waiting for you okay. I'll be over there on the couch when you come out. James and the agents will stay with me. Go, he needs to talk to you." She let go of his hand and urged him to go and see Cyrus.

"Liv I don't want to leave you looking this upset." Fitz pleaded with her.

"I am fine. Really. Now go. I won't leave okay. I promise."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She walked away from him and stretched out on the couch. James took Fitz's overcoat and placed it on top of her. Fitz watched as she grabbed it, pulled it up to her chin, and closed her eyes. That simple gesture, made his heart melt. He then turned and prepared for "his talk" with Cyrus. If she came out like that, then he could only imagine what he would tell him.

Here goes nothing as he opened the door to his room.

/

Fitz walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. Cyrus just looked at him for a few moments thinking in his head what he wanted to say to him first. Fitz knew whatever he had to say must be important because Cyrus rarely is at a loss for words.

"Mr. President," said Cyrus.

"Okay Cy, you can cut the Mr. President crap, what is going on? What did you tell Livy? She looks upset."

"For the record, she IS going to take the job. That I had no doubt of. Who better to take care of you than the woman you love, right?"

Fitz just looked down at him like he was crazy. Did he just really say that out loud? "Cyrus, she knows me better than anyone. She will be great at your job. Probably better than you. I may ask for you resignation if she's too good." Fitz said smiling at him.

"But Cy, you didn't ask to see me alone to tell me she was going to take the job did you?" Fitz asked him.

"No Sir, I didn't. Are you really going to try and divorce Mellie?"

"Cy you did tell me to do that didn't you?"

"Yes but I knew it was in the works right after the gala. The way you were acting gave it away. Have you already spoken to your family lawyer yet?"

Fitz was totally taken back his admission. "No not yet. How did you know Cy?"

"Because I saw how you watched Olivia with the Ambassador. Her relationship with him finally put the fire underneath your ass to start the process. But, Patrick really cares for her Fitz and he just won't give her up without a fight. He is a good man. Plus I think she's falling for him too."

"I know Cy. I got to see her and Patrick interact before she saw you after your surgery. I was there for her initially but he is genuinely in love with her. It hurts to see it and her with him, knowing she should be with me. I feel like I am losing her and getting her back all at the same time right now."

"Look, I know I've been against you both from the moment I found out. I felt that she was not right for you or vice versa. But the truth is, that you both love each other and you BELONG together. Despite how many times I've tried to talk you out of it, your feelings for her never changed, diminished or went away. She grounds you, keeps you focused, and makes you a better man and President. The Wicked Witch never did that."

Fitz giggled. "The Wicked Witch huh. Geez Cy, almost kicking the bucket really did change you didn't it. This does not sound like you at all. Did Dr. Burk give you a heart transplant?"

Cy smiled at him. "No he did not. I think though my brush with death has though. I am not sure how long I will be away from my job. But Liv is the best person for it. We both know that. Just don't MESS this up Fitz."

"Now Cyrus how would I do that?"

"I don't know. But when it comes to Olivia, you've never been a patient man. You need to give her time to figure things out. But most of all you NEED to professional with her. No hanky panky, especially in my office." Cyrus cringed at the thought.

"Cy, can we not go there right now. Plus why would anything happen in yours where mine is so much better."

"Yah so I've heard. Oh hell I wasn't supposed to say that. Liv is gonna kill me now."

"She told you! She wouldn't do that. That happened so long ago."

"She didn't mean to Fitz. It was by accident. I was giving her a hard time about not breaking in my desk and she accidently let it slip out."

Fitz turned about ten shades of red. "Cyrus if you mention this to anyone, I swear I'll ban you from the country for the rest of your life."

"Yes Mr. President. My lips are sealed." Cy paused. Fitz started to get up. "Sir, I know she loves you, and I know you love her. Give her time to figure out where her heart belongs. If she truly loves you, she'll come back to you and never leave your side."

"I hope so Cy. I really do. I just can't let her go. I won't let you down 'Dad."

"I hope not and I hope by me asking her to do that it won't come back and bite me in the ass later. You both need to rebuild your friendship on all levels. This is the perfect way to do it. Be there for each other and whatever she decides whether it's you or Patrick, you need to be supportive of her."

"I know Cy. I know. I'll try to come by tomorrow with Liv. I'll also keep you posted on what happens with Mellie. I am going to tell her soon about the divorce happening. I don't want to announce it till after the baby is born though. I'd like it finalized by then but I know she is going to fight me on it."

"Yes she will but get Liv and her team to help out. They are the best."

"Thanks Cy, I will. Get some rest and I promise not to screw this up. You've given me and Livy a chance to work together again, and to rebuild our relationship. I really appreciate it and I won't let you down. See you soon Cy."

"Good night Mr. President and take care of her, and yourself. Once Mellie finds out, things are going to heat up for you. You KNOW she's going to come after Olivia too. With her working with you, it will be easier."

'Yes I know. If I have to, I'll place a guard outside your office to protect her. Night Cy."

"Night."

Fitz closed the door and immediately started to look for Olivia. She was not on the couch like she said she would be. He saw James on the way back in to see Cyrus and apparently Patrick came back and they went down to get some coffee and something to eat. James told him that they should be back shortly.

/

A few moments later Patrick and Olivia came back up from the cafeteria with some food and coffee. Fitz watched Olivia sit down next to Patrick and he could tell immediately that she needed to get some rest. Once it was announced that she was now his Chief of staff Mellie would be on the warpath.

Fitz called Patrick over to talk to him about taking Olivia home to get some rest. The conversation went well and both men agree that it would be best for her in the long run. Olivia tried to object but knew she would not win this battle. She took Fitz to the side and thanked him for everything and told him that she would be by the White House tomorrow morning so they could hash up a plan of attack. Patrick looked at her confused but she told him that she would tell him after she was at home.

OlIvia then walked up to Fitz and kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving with Patrick. Fitz almost told her that he loved her but held back. He knew that she already knew that and despite how much it hurt him to see her walk off with him, it was the right choice at the moment. After she was gone, he went back to say goodbye to James and Cy, and was on his way to the Oval office. He had a lot to think about also.

When Olivia finally got back home, she asked Patrick to sit on the couch and wait for her. She wanted to go and change her clothes and get into something more comfortable. As she changed in her room she thought about everything that happened that day. How shocked and upset she was at Fitz showing up at her apartment, and how she did not want to see him yet. How she broke down not once but twice in front of him after hearing about Cyrus.

Then Cyrus asking her to be his Chief of Staff till his return, while he recovered. It completely left her so speechless that she literally had "no words" to say. Cy was right of course that she knew Fitz better than anyone and could read his every mood, but working with him again, seeing him every day, would be great but hard at the same time for her. Yes she was seeing someone and was falling for him, but her feelings for Fitz were still there. But on the plus side, this could and would re-build their professional working relationship. That alone was worth the risk to her. Now she had to go out and tell Patrick.

/

Olivia entered the living room and saw Patrick sitting on the couch waiting for her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and had no idea how to even start this conversation. She just decided to start from the beginning. He listened as she told him about how and her relationship with Fitz started, and how both fought against it. She told him how long they continued their relationship and why she left the White House.

"I left because I wanted him to be a better man. The man I voted for and so much more. I couldn't be the other woman anymore," is what she told him. Patrick took her hand and kissed is lightly making her smile.

She then told him that for the first time over a year ago she'd seem him again. Cy called her to help with something and of course she did. Cy found out a little over a year ago now. By Patrick's face he figured Cy had known longer but she explained that he found out after she left.

Olivia told him that all that time apart she thought she got over him, but all the feelings she felt for him never went away, they were always there. But things change and after walking away from him a second time, then seeing him again, and Fitz finally let her go. She asked him to do so, and it hurt but it had to be done.

"Yes it hurt us both but we have no future. It hurts even now but I realized that I have to move on with my life, whether he is in it or not."

She then looked at Patrick and touched his face. "Then Sir, I met you. A handsome, dashing, single father, who literally made me want to live again, and be happy. Fitz I assume will always have a piece of my heart, but I look at you Patrick, and I see a future. A normal future that I didn't think was possible. I do still love Fitz but I find myself dreaming of what we could be, if we work out."

Patrick took her hands in his and said, "Is that what you want Love? You need to be honest with me? I do love you Olivia. I didn't say that to make the President jealous. I meant it."

"I know you did. I am with you and I don't want that to change. But I need time to say those words back. Right now though I need to know that you will stand by this decision I had to make. It's what's best for me and Fitz right now."

Patrick looked at her confused and scared. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, but you have to be okay with what I am going to tell you?" Olivia asked him.

"Bloody Hell Liv, tell me. God almighty you are scaring me."

"Because of Cyrus's heart attack he will be out of work for at least 2-3 months." She stopped to see if Patrick was catching on. "Fitz needs a new Chief of Staff till his return."

"Okay what does that have to do with you? You have you law firm, right?" Patrick said.

"Yes I do, but Fitz still needs a Chief of Staff that knows him better than anyone." Olivia raised her eyebrows, looking at Patrick very apprehensively.

"Olivia, Love, where is this going?" He stopped and got up of the couch and walked away. Then the light bulb went on in his brain. "Bloody Hell, they asked you to do it didn't they?"

Olivia looked down. Patrick started to pace back and forth. She could tell that he was becoming upset. He wasn't sure what to feel. He could trust Olivia, but could he trust the President to be on honorable man and not make a play for her. That alone was not sitting well with him at all. The long hours, to seeing him every day, to being to his right hand "girl" made his blood pressure go up.

He started pacing more and his speed increased. Olivia finally stood up and faced him head on and to get him to stop wearing a spot out in her carpet. He stopped and looked at her. "Are you going to do it? Are you going to be his Chief of Staff?"

"Yes," was all she could say.

Patrick got mad. "BLOODY HELL NO!"

"What do you mean NO! You can't tell me what to do you know Patrick. You don't own me. No one owns me. Fi—I mean the President needs me and I have to do this."

"I know I don't own you Love, but you don't have to do this. Don't they have a back up or something? Like a second in command."

"Yes but he does not know Fi-the President the way Cyrus and I especially do."

Patrick couldn't stop this next statement before it came out, "I am sure you KNOW him quite well don't you Love. I am sure you know HIS every move, desire, and so forth."

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Olivia's voiced started to go up.

"Okay fine. But I don't like the fact that you'll be working for this bloke 12-15 hours a day. He may be the President but he's also your ex. I know you're the Love of his Life and how do you expect me to be okay with that?"

"Really! I mean seriously! SERIOUSLY! That is what you're worried about. Fitz getting all mushy, gushy, romantic around me! Give me a bloody break. Yes I still care for him, but that doesn't mean I want to jump back into his arms anytime soon. We were friends first. And he's my BEST FRIEND. He would understand if this was you needing me to do this."

"Really Love, you think he would. That man gets jealous if another man even looks at you wrong, God forbid touches you. He thinks you BELONG to him. He thinks you CONTROL him. He thinks he EXISTS for you Livy. You are my girlfriend, not his. He has a wife, need I remind you of that." Those words struck a huge nerve for Olivia. Now she was pissed.

"I KNOW he has a wife, Patrick. You don't need to remind me of that. What he feels for me is none of your business. I AM taking this job. I cannot turn my back on him. He needs me right now. Okay you know what this conversation is over. You need to leave. I don't want to talk to you anymore right now."

"NO." Patrick stood his ground.

"No. NO! Last time I checked, this is the United States, and it's a free country. I am not only a woman but I am free to make up my bloody mind and do what I please. Now, Mr. Ambassador, you better get your BRITISH ass out of my apartment. Something tells me that Fitz has agents outside my door already and if you don't leave, I will have them forcibly remove you, AND ban you from the WHITE HOUSE."

"Olivia I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said"

"You know what Mr. Ambassador. I'm sorry is over. I am done with you right now. Maybe after you get your head out of your ar-ss then we can have an adult conversation about this. You need to leave. Don't call me, I'll call you when I am ready to talk to you again."

"Love, please," Patrick was pleading with her. He realized he just made an ass of himself big time. He let his jealousy and imagination get the best of him.

"Don't you freaking dare 'love' me. I don't even want to look at you right now. Leave."

Patrick tried to tell her he was sorry but she turned away. She understood in a way where he was coming from but she thought he would be more supportive of her decision. He tried to reach out to her and she pushed herself away from him.

"You know where the door is. Good bye Mr. Ambassador. I'll be in touch." Olivia said very formally to him, hurting him more.

Patrick went for the door. "Olivia I don't want to lose you. Not like this. Please tell me that I didn't just lose you."

Olivia said nothing and stared at him. "I love you Olivia and I'm sorry." Patrick opened the door and left.

A few moments later, she then went to her room and stretched out in her bed. She threw the covers over her head and sunk down into her pillow. As understanding as Patrick has been in the past about her and Fitz, she was unsure what got into him tonight. As exhausted as she was, she could feel the tears in her eyes and started to cry when the phone rang. She knew immediately who it was and picked up the phone.

"Twenty-Three People," was all she could say before she stopped crying and smiled.

/

**Bloody Hell…WTF happened with Patrick at the end right. I know he "crossed the line" but every relationship has some rough patches. I thought it was time for them to have one. The Gala was nothing…this one was a do-sey. Yes Patrick is jealous but when your ex is the President and he's still in love with you, and wants you, plus you're going to be working with him, do you blame him? But her and Patrick are NOT over. Sorry OLITZ fans, he's sticking around longer. Plus he has to make up for being an ass-hat.**

**Yes Olivia has to make up her mind who she wants, and you'll know her decision when she decides (okay more like me, but you know). She is gravitating towards Patrick but things can change instantly, I am not saying when. She had her sit down with Patrick. It's Fitz's turn next chapter. **

**She has two great guys that love her. Man I wish had those choices, don't know. SWOONING! **


	12. Peach Roses

**Chapter 12: Peach Roses**

**(This color rose means appreciation, closing the deal, let's get together, sincerity and gratitude. These are feelings that I tried to convey for Fitz, Olivia and Patrick in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.) **

**HAPPY SCANDAL THURSDAY!**

***I would also like to send major PUMPKIN KISSES to Miss AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE for helping me this chapter. I had some serious writers block and you saved me. Thank you SO much. You rock the house stone but you already know that. I am dedicating this chapter to you darling. Here's a dozen PEACH roses coming your way.* ;-)**

**/**

"_23 People,_" was all Olivia could get out before a huge smile on her face emerged.

"What, oh wait now where I have heard this before?" Fitz said smiling into the phone. He loved how she teased him about staying in the Oval to late at night.

"_23 hard working American's will have to stay late AGAIN because you are calling me_." Olivia said to him trying really hard not to laugh at him now.

"_So, you want me to hang up_ then?" Fitz asked her, smiling even more now.

"No President Ding-bat, I don't want you to hang up?" She said to him, trying to stifle a laugh.

"President Ding-bat, what did I do to earn that title?" He was now laughing on the other end.

"I don't know but after Mellie finds out you want a divorce and that I am you're new Chief of Staff, me calling you a Ding-bat will be the least of your worries."

"You're probably right Liv. _How are you?_" He could tell that something was wrong.

"Fine except the fact that my married ex-boyfriend keeps calling me and my current boyfriend is pissed as hell at me right now. You both are going to be the death of me." She could feel the tears coming back in her eyes now. She buried her head in the pillow wishing her life was so much simplier.

Fitz could tell immediately on the phone that all of sudden her mood changed. "Hey, what happened?"

Fitz heard her starting to whimper and get the sniffles on the other end. He wanted to reach through the phone and pull her into his arms. More than that, he wanted to be crawled up in her bed with her, holding her, loving her where he should be.

Olivia didn't want to tell him. She knew if Fitz found out how mad Patrick got at her, that he would be furious. Fitz very rarely yelled at her, and she knew it made him angry if another man did so, even if he wasn't around.

She swallowed hard and told him, "Like I said, Patrick is mad at me right now. We just had our first real fight. And let me tell you dearie, it was a doozy."

"Did you just seriously call me Dearie?" Fitz snickered into the phone now.

"I guess I did." She smiled somewhat.

"You want to talk it out. Or," he knew she was going to yell at him for this part, "I could come over and we can talk?"

Fitz decided to hold the phone away from his ear, but he didn't hear anything. He heard her breathing, but that was it. Now he was really worried. Olivia very rarely passed up the chance to yell at him. Something MUST be wrong.

"Um Liv, how come you are not yelling at me for that comment. I WILL come over there you know, if you don't answer me." He voiced his concern to her. He started to get up from his desk, and placed one hand on it to balance himself, still holding onto the phone.

Still no answer, but then he started to hear her that she was crying. "Livy, okay that is it I am coming over there!" He stood up straighter and was two steps away from hanging it up when she finally answered him.

"NO Fitz please, I just can't see you right now okay? Please."

"Livy," he whined at her, "you NEED me. You know I hate to hear, or see you cry. This is torture. I know I should be there, you need me right now."

"You know what I need. I need my life to stop being a mess and for once have something go right for me."

"What do you mean? Wait, did you and Patrick break up?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"No, he's just mad at me and I am beyond ticked at him."

"Well if you want to bounce it off me, I am all ears."

Olivia let out this funny sound. She was trying to prevent herself from laughing but it was becoming difficult.

"What?" Fitz asked her now.

"You know talking to my ex-boyfriend, who happens to be the President, about my current boyfriend, who is the Ambassador to Great Britain, just doesn't sound like a good idea right now."

"You know, that does sound strange. Okay point taken."

"Wow, I knew there was a reason why I voted for you." She had a hint of sexiness in her voice. Fitz picked up on it, and could feel a warmth come over his body now. He loved when her voice dropped a few notches. It had always been a turn on for him.

"Really now, I knew you didn't vote for me because I am smart. It just be the fact that I am great in…" she stopped him.

"Fitzgerald don't you dare finish that sentence." She yelled at him, causing him to laugh on the other end.

"Now that is the Livy, my heart belongs too. So am I seeing my new Chief of Staff tomorrow?"

"Yes of course. I have to go by the office, and let my staff know that over the next few months I won't be there as much. Then I guess after that I'll be by. I'll call you're private line and let you know."

"Okay I can live with that. I'll see you tomorrow." Fitz said to her.

"Okay," she started to breathe easier now.

"Goodnight Livy."

"Goodnight, Mr. President." She hung up the phone and drifted off to sleep.

/

When Patrick made it back to the embassy he was still visibly upset with what happened with Olivia. He had never seen her that mad at him before, not even at the gala did she become that upset. It just truly bothered him that she would be working those long hours in the White House again. She worked long hours anyway, but the big difference is, it's because of her and the President's feelings for each other.

Patrick realized that if he didn't let this go, he could or would lose her. He truly loved Olivia and his life without her would be hell. She's made such a difference in his life now. Before her he hated to get up and face the day. He would have dreams that his beautiful wife would be there next to him in bed, and when he awoke and found himself alone, it would crush him.

He used to find himself looking for his first wife on the streets, in their house, or waiting for the phone to ring with her voice on the other end. Then there were all the little things that still reminded him of her. He would hear her favorite song by "Robbie Williams" on the radio. The song "Angel" used to bring him to tears, but now it makes him smile. She is his angel up above smiling down at him.

He would walk past her favorite flowers and think, "Oh I must bring some home for her," realizing that she is not there. His first wife, loved daffodils and how their color yellow reminded her of their two daughter's hair. He thought back to when they lived in the United Kingdom, and they drove past a huge field of them.

Emma and Victoria asked them to stop the car so they could get out and run through the pretty flowers. The most ironic thing was each of them, including his wife, all had yellow on that day. Once the car was stopped, all his girls got out and ran into the field. He remembered the laughing, chasing, and jumping all of them did. He was grateful that he had his camera that day because he took pictures.

But it was after this "daffodil dance" his wife found that night a lump in the shower. She played it off at first, and did not want to tell him, but he knew something was wrong. His wife never kept anything from him, and when she found the lump in her breast, she attempted to keep it from him. He went to touch her that night, and she moved his hands away. He KNEW something was wrong.

The next day a doctor's appointment was made, and by the end of the week, her cancer was discovered. Patrick was with her, and even though they went through chemo, radiation, and both her breasts had to be removed. When scans were completed a few months later, it was found that the cancer had spread. It was only a matter of time before the disease took her from him and their girls.

Seeing her go through the pain of leaving him and their daughters was the most heart wrenching experience of his life. The girls began to bounce back little by little, but none of them truly recovered. Since meeting Olivia, that changed. Emma and Victoria adored her, and truly enjoyed spending time with her. Olivia was an incredible woman and in the short time he had been dating her, she's changed their lives for the better. Of course he will always loved his wife, but finding that "special someone" again, has made all the difference.

Patrick decided to give Olivia some space after their argument. He knew that it was going to be announced within the next few days of her becoming the Chief of Staff. Even though he was upset at her, he was still in love with her. He also needed to come to grips with her relationship with the President. If he pushed her to talk to, it would just drive her away more.

He trusted that she would not cheat on him. He knew Olivia still had deep feelings for the President, but he trusted her. It was him that was the issue. Patrick did realize that Olivia could more than handle her own around him, and would attempt to ease his mind about them working together again. Her and the President were best friends, and even though it bothered him, he knew he had to let this go, or he could lose her.

Patrick was deep in his thoughts when he heard Emma, his oldest daughter, age 6 come into the room.

"Daddy," in an adorable English voice, "is everything okay? You seem sad."

"Oh yes love, I am just a little tired poppet."

"Daddy, where's Ivvie. Victoria and I miss her. When is she coming to see us again?"

"Oh honey I don't know. A really good mate of hers in sick in the hospital remember and she needs to help the President out now for a while. She'll be busy."

"Daddy, is Ivvie mad at you for something?" Emma asked him.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Well when you and Mum used to fight, you always had this sad puppy dog look on your face. I know I am only going to be seven but I know when you're sad, Daddy?"

"Oh Em, it's okay. Sometimes grown- ups fight but that doesn't mean they don't care for each other. Yes Livy is a little mad at me. We'll be fine. Don't you worry that little blond head of yours sweetie." Patrick told her.

Just then Victoria, his 4 year old daughter came into the room. "I want to see Ivvie, Daddy?"

"Oh Poppet I know. Maybe in a few days we can go and see her at the White House. You know President Grant works there, remember."

Both girls nodded yes to him. "So if we go and see her there, we'll meet the President Daddy?" Asked Emma.

"Yes Love, if he's not too busy."

"Brilliant! Well you NEED to tell Ivvie you're sorry Daddy. Girls like that. We like it when boys tell us they are wrong and we are right?" This made Patrick laugh out loud.

"Emma, who in the world told you that?"

Victoria looked at him with her hands on her hips and said "Mummy, Daddy!"

This made Patrick smile even more. "Well Daddy's little gems, you're Mummy was right about that. How about next time we see Olivia, we bring her some flowers for her new pretty office."

Both Emma and Victoria agreed, and gave him a huge hug. "Daddy," Victoria said, "can we bring some flowers for President Grant too?"

"Sure girls that's fine. I am thinking he would like that. But they HAVE to be from you. Your Dad cannot give the President of the United States flowers." Patrick shook his head and laughed some more.

"Okay," said Victoria, "you bring some pretty ones for Ivvie though."

"I will. Now let's go get you both ready for bed. I know you are tired and maybe we can call Olivia tomorrow so you both can say 'hello' to her."

"Brilliant," both girls said and they ran up the stairs to get ready for bed. Patrick gave them both a bath, read them a story, and luckily they feel asleep easy. He did the same for himself and he hoped Olivia would forgive him for being an ass.

He sent her text that said, _"Goodnight Love. I am truly sorry for being an ass-hat earlier. Hope to see and talk to you soon. Emma and Victoria send their love and they miss you. Patrick."_

He then placed his phone on the charger and drifted off to sleep.

/

**The Next Morning…**

Olivia woke up the next morning still visibly upset about what had happened the day before. Her mind was still mush but she got herself up and ready to head over to her office to speak to everyone. She was hoping they were going to be supportive and understanding.

She turned on her on her cell and saw the message from Patrick. She knew he was trying to apologize and seeing him type the word "ass-hat" made her smile. Even though a part of her was still upset at him for his behavior, she began to understand his reasoning. If he was going to be working with someone that was his ex and this person openly called him the love of their life, she would be concerned and probably jealous also. She quick texted him back with a smiley face and continued waking up.

However some of the things he said to her were uncalled for. She figured that Patrick did trust her not to betray their relationship, but it was Fitz that caused her the most worry. He had always had a hard time hiding his feelings for her in the past, and now with the stuff with Cyrus, the divorce, and her working with him, it would be even harder for Fitz. She knows his every feeling because like he told her once a long time ago, they are tied to her face.

Speaking of her face, she finished putting on her makeup and grabbed her purse, jacket and headed out the door to her office. As she walked into Pope and Associates, everyone was there waiting for her. Harrison was in his traditional purple tie and shirt and snazzy suit. Abby wore a long sweater, cream colored shirt, and skirt. Quinn had on a blue blouse, black sweater and skirt to match them both. Huck of course was in his flannel and a pair of jeans.

She sat them down and spilt the beans finally.

"Liv, what is going on," Harrison asked first.

"Yes, we saw on the news that Cyrus is okay but a new Chief of Staff is being appointed to take his place until his return." Abby said.

"Yes, Cyrus made It through his surgery well and he will be out of the White House for at least 8 weeks maybe longer. Cyrus and the President have made their decision for the new Chief of Staff," she paused seeing if anyone knew what she was trying to say but wasn't.

Huck looked over at her and crossed his arms. He was always quiet but now even more so. She did not even have to tell him. He nodded his head at her, and that was it. He knew she was the Chief of Staff.

"Liv," Harrison said, "wait, did they ask you to take the job?"

"Yes, Cyrus did."

Quinn finally spoke up, "Really that is awesome. Did you except?"

Abby looked at Olivia and knew immediately the answer. "I knew one day HE would try to woo you back to him and the White House."

"Abby what are you talking about? What do you mean back to HIM and the White House?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, come on. I've been in a room with both of you on the campaign. All of us have except Quinn. We all figured it out a long time ago. Plus every time he comes on TV you get lost watching him."

Olivia just stood there speechless. She did not know what to say to anything know. Apparently all but Quinn knew of her relationship with Fitz. She braced herself and sat down.

"Wow, I didn't think we were that obvious." Olivia answered, putting her head down.

"Olivia, we all saw how you two acted around each other. We know the President has some pretty intense feelings for you and you him. We all figured that was why you left the White House. But it's good now you get to go back and work with him again. It was be good for both of you. We will be fine here. You take as much time as you need. We are your Gladiators and we will gladiate in your absence." Harrison said.

"Thank you for that, but most importantly for not bringing up my relationship with Fitz before now."

"We all know that Liv. We figured that if you wanted to talk about you both then you would have." Abby said.

"Wait," Quinn interrupted, "what about Patrick? I know this is all new to me but what did he say?"

Olivia put her head down on the table. She leaned her head back up and said, "Well to say the least he's not happy. He figured it out at Fitz's party the other night. The 'boys' had words and practically a 'cock fight' outside by the water fountain over me. I told him last night, and he got upset and I kicked him out of my apartment." She had tears in her eyes now.

Abby sat next to her, "Hey it's going to okay. It looks like you are going to have to choose between them. Personally take them both out for spin and see who drives better."

"Abby, bloody hell, I am not going to take them both out for a spin! Lord have mercy!" Olivia felt her cheeks become red.

"Hey a girl can dream right." Abby said, and Quinn nodded.

"Look can we finish this talk later. I need to get to the White House and talk to Fitz. We have some details to hash out before the announcement and we have be brace ourselves for Mellie too. She is not going to be happy." Olivia said standing up getting her purse and jacket.

Everyone nodded and said that they would see her later. She then walked out her door and headed over to the White House to see Fitz. This talk she was about to have with him was going to be interesting to say the least.

/

As Olivia approached the White House gates she could feel herself becoming increasingly nervous. Her pulse began to race, and her footsteps began to increase. She has been here many times, but this time was different. Unofficially she was the Chief of Staff but in 24 hours it would be announced. Could she really do this?

She approached the gate to meet Morris. He smiled as she got closer to him and handed her the old pass she had when she worked there previously. On the way he said to her "things are going to start happening now that you're back and the President will breathe a lot easier."

She told Morris, "Thank you and I owe you some red-velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting."

Morris said to her, "Oh Miss Pope, I knew there was a reason I missed you working here. Welcome back." Olivia smiled at him and headed in to see Fitz.

As she approached the Oval, figuring that was where he would be, she walked by her old Communications Directors office. She peeked through the window and smiled. As her fancy shoes carried her further, she saw the spot in the hallway where Fitz and her had their encounter right after Melllie showed up with him at her door at Camp David.

She paused, and the memory came back fresh in her mind. She closed her eyes and could feel him still standing there telling her, "_We're together, that's all that matters_." It wasn't until she opened them until she realized that Fitz was standing directly in front her, saying those words all over again.

Olivia jumped, and tapped him on his arm. "Ouch! You are not supposed to hit the President, Miss Pope."

She got on her tip toes and whispered to him, "I am your Chief of Staff, so technically I can do whatever I want. You scared the bee-jesus out of me."

A playful smirk came across his face as they began to walk to his office. "Yes you ARE my Chief of Staff Olivia but we both know you ARE more than that." He finished this statement as they hit the door to the Oval. He opened it for her and they went inside.

Fitz went over to his desk and called his secretaries to let them know that he found Olivia in the hallway and to block out the next hour or more so they could chat. He then leaned against his desk, waiting to see what she was going to do next.

He watched her take off her white trench coat, long grey gloves, and place them in the chair next to his desk. She then took her purse and did the same. She walked in front of him and stood there staring at him, not sure what to say next.

He finally said "Hi," leaning off his desk about ready to touch her face.

"Hi," she said back to him allowing him to do so.

"You remembered." Fitz told her.

"I remembered what?" Olivia asked him back curious.

"That spot in the hallway. Our spot. That was where I told you '_We are together. That's all matters. _I didn't forget Olivia. I meant it then and I mean it even more now."

She backed up and sat on the couch, still watching him. Fitz joined her and waited to see what she was going to say.

"I know you meant it Fitz. I do. Look I came over to discuss this Chief of Staff job with you. I have some concerns."

"Does this have anything to do with me being President and that I am still madly and desperately in love with you?" He said to her move closer to her on the couch. She back up trying to put some space between them.

"Yes it has everything to do with that fact. Look I told both you and Cyrus that I would do this and I AM but there need to be some rules."

"Oh hell, Olivia come on that's not fair." Fitz grumbled and groaned at her.

"Yes it is fair. And YOU have to stick with my TERMS or I walk." She then stood up and walked over to the fireplace and watched him. Fitz looked down at his hands, not really sure if he was ready for this or not.

"Okay Olivia, I know I am not going to like this, but let's get this over with." Fitz eyed up her now.

"5. I am your Chief of Staff as of tomorrow morning, My job is to help you get through your day as the President of the United States and to make sure you act that way. I will run your schedule to the best of my abilities, and be your sounding board. I don't want you bouncing around the White House like the Village People on steroids or something now that I am back in the white house."

"The Village People on steroids, geez Liv come on." Fitz smiled at her. "Okay what's the rest I can do that."

"4. I am NOT going to play REFEREE between you and the Wicked Witch of the West upstairs. I will support you in any way possible as your Chief of Staff and friend, but that's it. I don't want to be in the room for any knock out drag outs. I don't have enough wine for that."

Fitz smiled at her and agreed. "Well can you at least be in the room when I tell her you're my new Chief of Staff?" Olivia nodded yes.

3. When it comes time to make your announcement for the divorce I will be by your side. We will get my people on it to control the narrative to help in your favor and hers. Yes hers too Fitz. She may go easier that way. And you make the point clear to her that you wanting a divorce is not because of me, it's for you. You are doing this for you."

Fitz then said, "But it is partially for you Liv. You KNOW that. I want to be with you."

"I know that, but I am with Patrick, which brings me to my next point with you."

"Bloody Hell here we go." Fitz scrunched up his face at her now. He got up and walked over to his desk and leaned on it.

2. Now I am with another man Fitz. I need to know that you get that. I am Patrick's girlfriend and you need to respect those boundaries. I am not going to betray him or his trust in me."

"Which means what," he started walking over to her, and it immediately made her nervous.

"Stop, that right there is part of it. You CANNOT walk over to me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to pounce on me, like a hungry cat who hasn't eaten in days."

"Well for the record Olivia I am not a cat. A lion maybe and I just love to eat your Pu…."

"FITGERALD THOMAS GRANT, if you finish that sentence I swear to god I am going to throw my expensive shoe at you. And I won't miss. Do you understand me?" She said this to him at the top of her lungs, causing Fitz to muffle a laugh.

"Dang you're HOT as HELL when you're mad at me."

"Urghh…see this stuff here you can't do. No flirting, dirty talk, mushy gushies, and looking at me with those sad puppy dog baby blues of yours."

He huffed and puffed at her now. "Fine, is that is all number two then what is number 1." He sat on the couch.

Olivia walked over to him and place her hand on top of his, confusing him for a moment. "1. I am and forever will be your best friend no matter what happens with Patrick and I. I want you to remember that Fitz. You're friendship means the world to me and I don't want to lose that or you."

"But what about if I lose you to Patrick? What happens if I get divorced and you're married to him or someone else? I love you Olivia."

"I know that is what you're scared of but right now you need to focus on your divorce, becoming a single father of three kids, and running the country. Let me worry about my relationship with Patrick. I really care for him Fitz. I REALLY do. He's a great man and as you know he loves me."

Those words hurt him to hear her say out loud. He picked up her hand and placed his other hand on top of hers. He rubbed his fingers onto hers.

"Olivia I don't want to lose you." He sat closer to her now. His voice changed and she could hear his sadness and how scared he was.

"Give me your pinky finger?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Give me your pinky finger, now!"

Fitz lifted one hand off hers and she did the same. She then latched her pinky with his. "God I feel like I am in grade school all over again."

She smiled. "Now," she told him, "I super pinky promise," causing them both to break out laughing, "to always stand by your side, no matter where you go, and no matter what you do. I super pinky promise to always be your best friend and sounding board even when you piss me off or summon me to the Oval for no good reason. But most of all, I super pinky promise to never stop believing in you. That you are meant for great things, and that no matter happens with me, you will always have a piece of my heart."

She finished the last statement and tears came out of her eyes. She tried to pull her pinky away but he stopped her. "Okay my turn."

"I Presidential Pinky Promise," causing Olivia to giggle "see I knew you would like that, to do my best to honor your relationship with the Ambassador even if it will break my heart to do so. I don't know how long I will be able to respect those boundaries but promise to try. I Presidential Pinky Promise to stand by your side even if he breaks your heart, and to help you through whatever troubles this new job causes you."

Olivia smiled at him now. "Fitz," she said but he shushed her. She couldn't believe that after everything that has happened between them, he is still the one of the sweetest most caring men she's ever met.

"Wait there is one more. I Super Presidential Pinky Promise, to love you not only as the love of my life, but as my best friend, closest counsel. I will never leave your side, no matter how much it hurts. _We're in this together." _ He told her and finally let go.

She had tears in her eyes that started to come down her cheeks. If she stayed any longer, she knew she would break down in front of him. She looked down because gazing into his stormy eyes was too much for her.

She gathered herself and said to him, "I should go."

She began to get up but Fitz grabbed her hand. "_Sit with me Liv and watch me earn you, _as my Chief of Staff, and best friend for life." He put his arm across the couch to wait and watch for her response.

"_But most of all, sit with me for one minute."_ She could see his eyes. The blue in them was disappearing and all she could see was grey. The sadness and gratitude in them at the same time was breaking her heart.

"_One Minute_," was all she could muster. She sat down and let herself for _one minute_ fall into his arms. His one arm fell down behind her and he placed the other one on her stomach. She then turned her body into his and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, and let her tears fall onto his dress shirt.

Fitz placed his head on top of her hair and breathed in her sweet shampoo, and perfume. He let his one arm that was behind her, rest on the base of her back, right above her bottom. The other he placed in the middle of her back, pulling her to him. Both squeezed each other at the same time.

She moved her head up and she felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. Olivia moved away and whipped her tears as she walked to get her things. Fitz helped her put on her jacket and even tied it for her around her waist. He smoothed it out and finally said to her, "See you tomorrow."

"Wait Olivia, I have something for you." He went behind his desk and pulled out a single PEACH ROSE. "It means gratitude, sincerity, and how much Cy and I appreciate you coming back to work here for us, for me."

She took the rose from his hand, smelled it and smiled at him. "Thank you. See you tomorrow." She said back.

"Goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye Mr…Fitz." She got out finally. He smiled at her and was happy she called him by his name not title.

Olivia then nodded and walked out the door. Fitz walked back to his and prepared the press announcement for Olivia appointment, and getting himself ready to tell his wife the news.

/

**Olivia Pope, Chief of Staff…**

Fitz was getting ready in the residence to start his day. He climbed out of bed and got into the shower. It has been sometime since him and Mellie shared a room, so he was thankful he didn't have to deal with her yet. After his shower, he got dressed, picked an ugly tie to upset Olivia, placed another tie in his suit jacket, and went into the living room.

Mellie was sitting in there looking at her laptop, rubbing her belly. He grimaced wishing that it was Olivia there with him instead. He wished she was there with him and hopefully once his divorce was finalized he could make that dream a reality. He pushed those thoughts of his head when she finally looked up at him.

"Oh Hi Honey. Did you sleep well?" Mellie asked him.

"Yes I slept fine Mellie. Better than I have in quite a while actually." Fitz answered her back.

"Wow, I wanted to talk to you about who's going to fill in for Cyrus. I know you two discussed options the other day."

"Yes we did, and by the time I spoke to him after his surgery, he had already made his decision, which was non negotiable." Fitz said to her, sternly.

"Oh, well who did he decide on? I am anxious honey to find out. Are you sure his choice is right for you. This person has to know how to handle you honey. I was kind of hoping to help out in that respect."

"Mellie, trust me Cyrus and I have it covered. He made the perfect choice and I myself could not have chosen anyone better."

Mellie got stood herself up, ready for this answer. Right before Fitz was going to answer her, Tom interrupted them.

"Excuse Ma'am, Sir. You're new Chief of Staff is here." Tom said to both of them.

"Thank you Tom. Please show them in." Fitz said to him. He turned and walked over to where his new Chief of Staff would be entering.

"Good Morning Mr. President. Mellie. Are you ready for your morning schedule?" Olivia asked him like it was something she had always done. Fitz was beaming at her. God she looked beautiful.

"Oh Fitz dear, why is Olivia here? Why the hell is she talking to you about your morning schedule?" Mellie crossed her arms staring at the both of them. Fitz could see red starting to come out on her face now.

"Oh Mel, I thought you could have figured that out. You did graduate top of your class. Well in any case Olivia is the new White House Chief of Staff. Isn't that right Livy?"

"Right," was all Olivia said.

Fitz looked at Mellie then to Olivia and said "_And it's going to be great."_

Fitz watched as Mellie dropped everything out her hands onto the floor. Olivia just stood there holding onto the I-Pad she was given with Fitz's schedule.

"See you later Mel. Don't wait up. Liv and I have lots of work to do. Right?" Fitz said to Olivia.

"Yes Mr. President." Fitz walked over to her and opened the door for them to go.

"Bye Mel." Fitz said.

"Wish me luck. Nice to see you Mel," Olivia said as she walked out the door, with Fitz behind her, leaving a stunned Mellie Grant behind.

After Fitz closed the door he finally heard "FITZGERALD!" He kept right on walking. This was definitely _GOING TO BE GREAT!_

_/_

**Oh SNAP and BLOODY HELL! First and foremost I wanted to thank ****Around Here Somewhere**** for helping me with this chapter. This ending here was due in her part. It was most enjoyable to write so darling kudos to you.**

**This chapter was difficult for me to complete because I wasn't sure where to take you next on the ROSE. I hope it meets your expectations and you enjoyed it. I wanted to give you some background on Lord Patrick, and how the loss of his wife affected him and his girls. I also wanted to have Fitz and Liv have their chat, which went well I think.**

**For anyone who thinks this story is not about THEM, well it is ABOUT THEM. They are finding their way back to each other by their friendship, which will eventually lead to "IT'S ALL ABOUT THE ROSES." I assure you OLITZ is my endgame. You may kill me before that, but it's worth the wait. Right now OLIVIA is with a dashing Englishmen who many seem to like. I am grateful for that. If anyone wants Patrick's number by the end of this tale, let me know. I may be able to work it out with him. ;-)**

**So do you think Fitz can play by Olivia's rules? Can Fitz be a true gentleman and stick by her rules? Time will tell on that one. What about Mellie, and that bomb Fitz just dropped on her? Then he's got to tell her about the divorce. And of course we have Cy's recovery.**

**Any who thank u for you love and support and please leave me pumpkin-ney goodness.**

**Tea and Crumpets….**

**Me's**


	13. Pink and White Roses

**Okay my Precious Pumpkins, here's my next installment of this tale. Things are going to get pretty interesting now that Olivia is back working for Fitz in the White House. How are her and Lord Patrick going to fare…well read on and see. Is Fitz going to be able to play by Olivia's rules? How is Mellie going to do with her working so close to her husband again? Enjoy and leave me goodies when you're through.**

**/**

**Chapter 13: Pink and White Roses**

"_**A bouquet of white and pink roses combines the purity and profound respect which is signified by white roses, with the thankfulness, appreciation conveyed by pink roses and enduring love. The friendship element of the pink flowers accents that the best relationships are based on not just romantic or passionate love, but are also grounded upon a mutually respectful friendship. As time goes by through the months and years, that friendship grows and combines with the love to create an unshakable bond. Sending white and pink roses together communicates that you admire the recipient's gentility, style and grace with your pure heartfelt feelings."**_

_**/**_

Fitz had not felt this good in a long time. When Olivia walked into the residence as his Chief of Staff to start his morning, she looked radiant and ready to get down to business. Just her standing there, ready to take on the world, made his day even better. Everything about this crazy idea of her working for him as his Chief of Staff actually could work. He had no idea how much he truly missed her, until now.

He watched as she walked next to him going down the hallway out of the residence. She started to rattle of his morning appointments without missing a beat. She was talking so fast that he had a hard time remembering where he was supposed to go first, or who he was seeing first. Even when she worked on this campaign and as his Communications Director, she was an extremely fast talker, but his was different.

Fitz was about to comment on his agenda when he heard "FITZGERALD," in the background.

"The wicked witch calls," Fitz told Olivia who shook her head at him.

"Be nice, Mr. President." Olivia told him, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Yes Ma'am. I will be on my best behavior. I don't want to give my new Chief of Staff a headache on her fist day." Fitz said back to her, leaning in to tell her in her ear. She turned her head slightly to just look him. She shook her head and promptly left.

Fitz turned around and saw Mellie coming down the hall. "What the hell is going on? Why is SHE here? Furthermore, why is she your Chief of Staff?"

"Oh that, well I didn't think I needed to run changes in my administration by you Mellie. Your ornamental remember. Go wipe some dirty noses or something?" Fitz told her, attempting to walk away.

Mellie walked in front of him and stood in his way, blocking him from leaving. "I will not go and wipe some sick kid's nose. Why the hell is Olivia your Chief of Staff?"

"Well because Cyrus asked her to be, that's why? I had nothing to do with it. He sprung it on us right after he woke up. She knows me better than anyone Mel and is perfect for the job." Fitz stood there talking to Mellie, now with his hands placed his pockets, and leaning against the wall.

Mellie stood before him, waddling back and forth with her hands on her hips. "And you just couldn't say no right? Of course not, who am I kidding. To have your precious Olivia, by your side, in close range by for 12-18 hours a day, why would you say NO to that."

"Okay Mel, that's enough. I need to get going before you make me late." Fitz tried to walk away but she blocked him from leaving. "Mellie what do you want now?"

"I want to discuss this decision with you Fitz. This is not right. She's your mis-" Fitz then cut her off.

"Mel if you finished that statement, I will make you sleep at the Blair House tonight. She is not, nor will she ever be 'that' word. We both know better." Fitz walked up to her staring her down.

"Fitz, this not good for me, or the baby. Think about the optics of this. To have her in close proximity to you for all these long hours. You won't be able to control yourself."

"You mean it won't be good for you. What are you afraid of Mel? Seriously. Look she is with another man, and for now, I will be a good boy. Not that it is any of your business anyway. Her and I are just friends."

"Friends, Fitzgerald. Please. Who the hell are you kidding? You both don't look at each other like your friends. You are full of crap and so is she. You are both still looking at each other like love-sick teenagers. Which reminds me, Fitzgerald, what does the Ambassador think of her new job?" Mellie asked him curiously.

"I don't Mel, I didn't phone him personally to discuss it with him. I am sure he is thrilled Olivia is back working in the White House for me. It's a great opportunity for her." Fitz said trying to let on that he didn't know that Patrick was mad at her for taking the job.

"Really, he's not upset that she's working with her ex, who happens to be still madly in love with her?"

"Mel you know what, I am not having this conversation with you on how I feel about Olivia. I refuse. Now you are going to have to get used to the fact that she is back. That she is back working for me, with me. Olivia and I are a team once again. And you're going to have to get used to the fact that yes I still love her." Fitz said to her with much conviction in his voice.

"Yes Fitz you still love her. That's obvious. But, I am the mother of your children and demand to be respected."

"You have to give respect to get respect Mel. Now if you would excuse me, I have a country to run and a new Chief of Staff waiting for me. Bye." Fitz said and walked over to the elevator, and left.

"Honey this conversation is not over." Mellie scowled at him.

"Yes it is. I have a busy morning. Have fun blogging about your clothes." Fitz said to her as he turned around and finally hit the elevator.

Fitz made it in the elevator and the door closed. He looked and saw Mellie standing there with her hands on her hips ready to either yell at him some more or plotting her next move. Having Olivia by his side would definitely prove to be difficult but he was happy that she was here none the less. Now following by her rules, well he would have to see how that goes.

Mellie stood there fuming a while longer, after Fitz left. She was so ticked off that she didn't know what to do. She thought about going to see Cyrus but figured she'd wait on that till the next day. She wanted to visit him in his hour of need but she had to think of the "optics" first. Yes it would be proper for the First Lady of the United States to visit the White House Chief of Staff but she had to be smart about it.

Then another idea came into her mind about Olivia working here. She turned and began to walk thinking thoughts, well, that were making her gitty. She made it back to the residence and called for her assistant.

"Elaine, can you come here please?" Mellie said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Elaine said as she entered the room.

"I need you to make a phone call for me to set up an appointment for the end of the week. If I cannot be worked in, then next week is fine. I am willing to wait. Sometimes being patient is the best way to go in situations like these."

"Sure Mrs. Grant, who would like me to call?" Elaine said as she stood there waiting to be told what to do.

"Let me have your pen and paper please?" Mellie asked nicely.

Elaine handed her boss the items she wanted. Mellie then wrote a name down but she was unsure of the phone number. She handed it back to Elaine who looked down at it and looked back up at her boss.

"I will let you know how soon they can fit you in Ma'am. It won't take me long to find the phone number. I'll get back to you when I have more information. I will see if they can squeeze you in at their earlier convenience."

"Thank you Elaine. Oh I also need you to do something else for me as well." Mellie explained to her what she would need for this meeting, and Elaine's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Mrs. Grant, I am unsure I can get this type of information for you. I need clearance to do so."

"Don't you worry about the clearance Elaine. I'll make sure you have it. I have connections too being the First Lady. Thank you. That will be all."

"Yes Ma'am." Elaine said as she left the room. Mellie then went and sat down and thought out the rest of her morning. She would turn the TV on shortly and watch her husband introduce Olivia Pope as the new Chief of Staff. Yes this would be hard to watch, but if she played her cards correctly, then it could work to her advantage.

/

**Pink and White Roses….**

Olivia walked into "her" office (Cy's) and could not really believe that she was really doing this. She was the White House Chief of Staff. She only opened the door earlier but did not go all the way inside. She opened the door all the way and saw a 2 dozen bouquet of _white and pink roses _the desk already waiting for her. She was beyond speechless.

She took in a breath, placed her hand over her heart, and walked over to the desk. She ran her hand lightly over the top of them. Their smell tickled her nose and made her remember all the good times Fitz and her shared in the rose garden. She remembered how often she would go there just to "pace in circles" or just to sit and think.

She examined the bouquet further and each one of the flowers was picked at its prime. The pink was a "baby girl" pink, and the white was a pure as it could be. The roses had more blooming to go so they would be around for a while. She noticed as she looked more at them that the thorns were removed and the vase that they were in was also a light pink/white color. And it was made of crystal. One the vase was a pink and white bow.

Olivia then noticed the card finally. On the outside it said "_Olivia Pope, White House Chief of Staff" _in handwriting she would know anywhere.She then carefully opened it and smiled. The card read;

"_**Some say love, it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love, it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed.  
Some say love, it is a hunger,  
An endless aching need.  
I say love, it is a flower,  
And you it's only seed"**_

"_**The Rose…Sang by Bette Milder**__."_

She then took the card and brought it to her chest. She could feel the tears in her eyes already, thinking to herself out loud, _"That man always knows how to leave a woman speechless."_

"I do try Olivia," she heard in response, and looked up and saw Fitz standing there watching her.

"How long have you been there?" She asked him, as he stood against the door looking at her.

"Let's see, since you opened the card, and read what I wrote." Fitz said to her as he started walking over to her.

"Mr. President," she started to say but he stopped her.

"No, Liv, right now I am just Fitz. But when I walk out those doors with you to go to the Press then I am Mr. President. Do you remember the White Roses you sent me for my birthday?" He then asked her.

"Yes of course do, why?"

"Do you remember what you wrote on card?" Fitz asked her curiously. He was now in front of the desk looking at her.

"I told you it was one white rose for each year that I've known you. That you were pure of heart, a great friend, and that I believed in you. I still do why?"

"But there was more," he said, raising his eyebrows, now walking to get behind the desk with her. He leaned on it, facing her.

It was then she remembered the last verse of _THE ROSE. _ She turned and said to him, "_When the night has been too lonely, and the road has been too long. And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong. Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow, lies the seed with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose."_

Fitz then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled at the card to the flowers that she gave him. He handed it to her, and she stepped back and looked at him. "You kept this, why?"

"Because through these words, I knew that you still believed in me. That once the 'bitter cold and snow cleared,' you knew even though we found each other at the wrong time, you were still by my side. Even when I thought I was all alone, you were always there believing in me. You were the seed and with your love, I became who I am today."

Olivia just stood there speechless for a moment. "Fitz, you're almost breaking my rules you know."

"Technically I haven't because I haven't introduced you yet." Fitz said back, flashing his smile.

"Fitz," she started to say, but he stopped her.

"No let me get this out. When I let you go, you remembered my birthday. But most of all you remembered that even though you weren't around, that I would need you. You and I are going to make a great team. Me and you. I am so happy that you're here. Do you know what white and pink roses mean?"

"I know what the white means, because I sent them to you. But pink, no. Not together, why?"

"They mean that I have profound respect for you which is signified by white roses. Thankfulness, is conveyed by pink roses with enduring love. The best relationships are based on not just romantic or passionate love Livy. They are also grounded upon a mutually respectful, for which I have always had for you. As time has gone by for us, our friendship has grown to create an unshakable bond. I admire your gentility, style and grace with your pure heartfelt feelings." Fitz finally said to her lifting his eyebrows.

She could feel the tears in her eyes, as she walked away from him and looked out Cy's window. She just stood there not really believing what he just said to her. This man always knew how to render her speechless. Her mind was mush and she almost melted right then and there. Fitz didn't go to her right away, he just watched her a few moments. He knew that she would be pacing any moment, and was willingly to let her get it out of her system.

After a few minutes looking outside she turned to him and said, "Come here."

Fitz walked over to her. She looked up at him, and into his eyes. In his eyes she saw hope, love, and friendship he just spook of. She wanted to hug him, but she held herself back. He knew what she wanted to do. She folded her arms across her chest in an attempt not to reach out to him. He put his arms out for her, and waited holding a breath. He raised his eyebrows, and smirked.

"Fitz," she warned him.

"_One minute_. _One minute I am not the President and you are not my Chief of Staff. It's just us_. You and me." Fitz said to her with his arms still open, waiting breathlessly.

"_One minute_," she finally said back.

She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. He encased her in his strong arms and swayed her back and forth by the window. He placed his head on top of hers and smelled her shampoo. They both looked outside watching everything that was happening out the window. She breathed in a breath, and he did the same. She listened to his heart beat against his chest, and her heart, then began to beat with his.

She began to pull away from him and he looked down at her. "Patrick is a lucky man to have you. I hope he knows that."

Olivia looked up at him and nodded. "You think so."

"I know so. I had you once. Come on let's go introduce you." He wiped the tears that were underneath her eyes with a tissue and then threw it away.

Fitz started to walk away and she stopped him, "Thank you," she said to him, causing him to stop at the door.

"Thank you for what?"

"Allowing me to do this for you, Cy, and being the man I voted for. And, the roses too."

"You're welcome."

Olivia walked over to Cy's desk and picked up her IPAD. Fitz held the door and asked her, "Are you ready Miss Pope?"

"_This is going to be great_, Mr. President." She said him. Fitz gave her a prize winning smile and had no doubt that it would be great.

/

**Interim Chief of Staff Meets the Press…**

Fitz walked into the briefing room and stood at the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, as you are aware, Cyrus Beene my Chief of Staff suffered a heart attack the other day. His surgery went well and is has been in recovery since he woke up. His husband has been by his side the entire time and he asked that you keep him in your thoughts."

One reporter than asked, "Not prayers, Mr. President?"

"Well I'll leave that up to you all. You know how the Great Cyrus Beene is concerning that matter." Fitz chuckled. "Now I am sure you have all been wondering how long Cyrus will be absent from his job and who is replacement is. Firstly the doctor believes that do to the severity of his heart attack, and the amount of recovery time, Cyrus will be returning for 8-12 weeks."

"How is he doing Sir?" Another reporter asked.

"When I saw him the day he had his surgery he was in good spirits and ready to take on the world once again. You all know Cyrus Beene. You cannot keep him down for long. It is going to be hard to keep him out of the White House for that long, but he left me in very capable hands. This person has worked for me before, and helped me on my campaign."

"Did Mr. Beene choose this person himself Sir?"

"Yes he did. I did not have a problem with his choice because they know me just as well as he does. This person was instrumental in getting me into the White House. They were also a tremendous help not only to myself, but to the rest of the staff when they worked here before. So without further ado here is the Interim White House Chief of Staff, Miss Olivia Pope."

Fitz then moved away from the podium and let Olivia walked up to him. They shook hands and he stepped out of the limelight and let her take charge.

Olivia took in a breath, and began her speech. "Thank you Mr. President. As you were briefed, Mr. Beene asked me to take over for him in his absence. I am extremely honored and excited to be back working for President Grant. I feel like Dorothy coming back home to the land of Oz in a lot of ways." The press giggled.

Olivia then continued. "I am sure you have questions for me but I will answer them at another time. Now that I am running the President's schedule, I am sure that you are aware, that I am going to do my best, especially on my first day to keep him on time. I don't want him being late to his meetings on my first day in charge. Cyrus Beene would be upset at me and we don't need him having another heart attack." The press chuckled again.

"Do you think he's watching right now, Miss Pope." A Reporter asked her.

"Oh I have no doubt. When I visit him later on today I will pass on your well wishes and they he has a speedy recovery. Thank you all and have a good day."

The press stood up and clapped for her. She heard some of the reporters say that she was the perfect choice and that was going to do a great job. They opened the back door that Fitz entered from and she walked with Fitz. Fitz placed his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't be tempted to touch her in any way.

She looked up and saw him watching her. "What?"

Fitz said to her as they walked together, "See I told you we make the perfect team."

She glanced up at him, and said back "You think I doubted it?"

"Nope, not for a minute. But you did leave me wondering at times."

"All part of my job." She said as they reached the Oval and they began the day together.

/

**Late Afternoon, Early Evening…James Madison Hospital**

Olivia had gotten so busy running Fitz's schedule that she didn't realize what time it was. It was nearly 6:00 pm and she still had not visited Cyrus yet. She asked Mary to come inside and they pushed some appointments to the next morning. She missed Cy, and she was sure Fitz did also.

"Mary, let everyone know that I am on my way to see Cy at the hospital for the rest of the day. I haven't seen him since the day of his surgery and I should probably spend some time with him. I am sure he's ready to hurt James by now."

"You're probably right Miss Pope." Mary told her.

"After you finish up here you can go home for the day Mary. I don't want to keep you here if I am not here working."

"Thank you. I will be nice to be home before 7:00pm." Mary said to Olivia.

"I know the feeling, but not tonight. I'll go and let the President know I am on my way out. Have a good night Mary."

"You too Ma'am. It's so good to have you back."

Olivia nodded and went to the Oval to see Fitz. She saw Louise sitting at her desk typing at her computer. She was about to knock but Louise stopped her. "Miss Pope, you really don't need to knock anymore. You're his Chief of Staff, and if I remember Mr. Beene hardly ever knocked."

Olivia chuckled. She walked up to Louise and whispered to her and said, "that's because Mr. Beene loved to annoy the President every chance he got. I am trying to stay on his good side."

"Miss Pope, with you back, I don't think there is anything that could put the President in a bad mood. He's happy you are back, even if it's for a little while. We all missed you." Louise said dropping a hint and raising her eyebrows.

Olivia smiled back at her and said, "I missed everyone, especially the President's dog. Just don't tell him I said that."

"Just don't tell me what, Olivia." Fitz said leaning on his door with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Olivia and Louise looked at each other and chuckled. "Nothing Mr. President. Just girl talk."

Fitz eyed both of them suspiciously. Olivia walked towards him and he closed the door to the Oval. He was watching her waltz into the room. She got to the couch and he said, "Oh really. Well I'll let Hank you that you missed him too Olivia."

She whipped around staring at him. She grabbed a pillow from the couch and toasted it at him. "You were eves-dropping Mr. President."

Fitz ducked and walked up to her. "I was not. For the record I opened my door and heard you tell Louise. I was in the right place at the right time. That is all."

Olivia just looked at him. "Sure you were. Then you are going to tell me that you have a bridge to sell me next in California right."

"No, but I am sure I can find one somewhere." Fitz said back teasing her.

She threw up her hands, "Are we going to be like this all time?"

"I don't know but it's better than us fighting, isn't it." Fitz said to her as he walked to where she was standing.

"Yes definitely. Anyway I was on my way to get Chinese and sneak some into Cyrus. I know it's an early first day for me, but Cy's called a couple of times and I know James is driving him crazy. I wanted to let you know that I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Fitz asked her. He watched her face and could tell she was contemplating whether to tell him yes or no. She squinted her eyes at him and crinkled her nose and lips, causing Fitz to laugh at her.

"I don't want to upset the Cruella Devil upstairs?" Olivia said to him. "Plus you're the President remember and should probably stay here and rule the world."

"Oh I think everything will be fine, if I go with you. I can give you a ride. I promise no snogging in the car on the way over."

"Did you just seriously say 'snogging?"

"What I can't go British on you too? Bloody Hell Liv, and I thought you knew me so well."

She walked up to him. She then got up onto her tip toes and said to him, "I do know you well Fitz, that is the problem. See you maybe at the hospital. You're a big boy. I am not your Mumma. You decide for yourself."

She then sauntered away from him. She knew his eyes were practically boring a whole through her outfit. Olivia could feel him watching her every move she made in the Oval. He knew he was looking her up and down at the moment.

"You did good today you know. I am happy that you came back. For the most part I wasn't running late on any meetings." Fitz told her.

"Well I can't let Cyrus or you down."

"Olivia you could never let me down. I'll see you down there in a bit. Let Cy know for me okay."

"Will do."

"Oh have you talked to Patrick at all? I am only asking as a friend."

"He sent me a text this morning. I texted him a few times during the day. I am keeping things short and brief at the moment. I am still pissed at him."

"Liv, piece of advice."

"OH lord, my ex boyfriend is going to give me relationship advice on my current boyfriend. This should be good." Olivia braced herself and sat down for this. Fitz chuckled and shook his head at her.

"Give him a chance to apologize. I am sure he's feels terrible."

"I will Dr. Phil," she said to him, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Sure laugh now but when I write my memoirs, I'll have a presidential advice section."

Olivia was about to say something else but her phone rang. It was Patrick. Fitz knew it and walked over to the window. He heard her said "what," her normal phone greeting, and a few other things to him. He was assuming that Patrick was trying to apologize to her, and from this end, she was starting to give in.

"I'm not ready to talk to you quite yet Patrick," he heard her say. "But yes my first day in charge went well. I'm on my way to see Cyrus now."

Patrick said something else to her, and he heard her say, "No, don't go to the hospital. I need time to get un-pissed at you. Give the girls my love and I'll see them soon. I have to go." Olivia then hung up the phone and looked at Fitz.

"I'm sorry about that." She told Fitz.

"It's okay. How long are you going to make the guy suffer?"

"Ummm..don't know. I know he's sorry, it's just he said some hurtful things. They were true in some respects but they were out of line."

Fitz walked up to her. He didn't touch her, even though he wanted to. She looked up into his eyes. "Don't make him suffer to long Livy. I am sure he feels like crap."

"I know. So do I. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you." Olivia smiled at him. "Cy was right. I do know you better than anyone. I'll see you later. Goodbye Mr. President."

"Goodbye Olivia."

/

Olivia finally left the White House and made it to the hospital to see Cyrus. James was there fussing over him driving him crazy. She walked in with her Chinese food and promptly told Cyrus about her day, the encounter with Mellie in the morning, and that for the most part Fitz was on time all day. Cy was in shock that Fitz had not told Mellie up till that point that she was his Chief of Staff.

"Holy Mother of God Liv, I wish I was there to see the reaction on her face. Was it epic?" Cy asked her grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Cy it was more than epic. After he dropped that 'bomb' on her we left the residence and she came after us. I promptly told him to behave and left in the elevator."

"Smart girl," James told her.

"I don't know what happened after that, but when I saw him a few moments later, he was in a very good mood."

"Just be careful. There is nothing like an upset Mellie Grant when she's out for blood. You working closely with her husband again is not going to sit well with her. You're all up her in 'kool-aid now on a daily basis." Cy told her.

"All up in her kool-aid, Cy. Really? I know Cy. I'll make sure my "Spidey Senses" on full force." Olivia told him, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

Olivia and Cyrus talked a bit more then they all dug in to the Chinese. Cy then told her that probably by the end of the week, after his new diet was agreed on, and his therapy was set up he would be going home. Olivia then insisted that James go home for bit and get some rest.

She then kicked off her shoes after James left and got into bed with Cy. She pulled up his arm and he wrapped it around her. She leaned into him, snuggling up to him. "You know my husband, Fitz and Patrick will be jealous of us sharing a bed together you know."

"Oh can it. I am not moving, and plus you are loving every second of this pampering from me." She said to him.

"Yah yah…I just don't want our other halves coming in here being all macho and jealous."

"I can handle them Cyrus. I'll just go all 'Evil Queen' on them all and curse them all." This caused them both to break out laughing.

"Oh really what curses would use Mrs. Evil Queen?"

"Let's see. For James, I'd make him hate five star restaurants, hotels and room service. For Fitz, I'd make his hair untamable. And Patrick, he hates driving over here, so I would make him drive me everywhere."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, that is just so wrong, but funny as hell." Cyrus told her laughing even more now. "Remind to stay on your good side your Majesty."

Olivia laughed more and put her head down on Cy's chest. They sat and watched the news for a while longer. Before Cy knew it was almost 9:00 and he looked down and Olivia had fallen asleep on him, with him in the bed. James entered the room. Cy whispered to him to grab a blanket from the other bed. He did so and James covered Olivia up next to Cy sleeping on the bed.

James then sat next to Cy on the other side of the bed. Fitz arrived about 30 minutes later. Fitz came into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Olivia nuzzled up on Cy sleeping like a baby. Fitz raised his eyebrows because this was not the Cyrus he was used too. He sat on the other side of the bed, and asked him how long had she been sleeping.

Cy told him that she fell asleep during the news. Fitz motioned to Cy for him to move his arm so he could scoop her up and place her on the other bed. Cy lifted his arm, and Fitz placed one arm underneath her neck and the other, her legs. He picked her up gracefully. She must have been really tired because she barely stirred.

He easily laid her down on the other bed that was in the room. Fitz took off his jacket and began to get next to her in the bed. Cy motioned for him to not to but Fitz really did not care. The last time he shared a bed with her, it was at Camp David when they were writing the State of the Union. He knew how tired she was and just wanted to hold her in his arms. She worked hard for him today and for the first time in his life, things were going in his favor.

He was about to run his arm underneath her body when he heard, "_That would be inappropriate."_

"Well Livy, _let's be inappropriate."_ Fitz said to Olivia who eyes were flickering up looking at him now.

Cy rolled his eyes, and looked at James who just began to laugh.

"We thought you were sleeping." James said to her.

"I was James. I was sleeping sounding on a very fluffy pillow," smiling at Cyrus.

"Fluffy come on Liv. I am not just fluffy. I have Chief of Staff love handles," causing the entire room to start laughing.

"Like I was saying," she said turning to Fitz, "I was sound asleep when someone scooped me up and plopped me over here on this bed. Thanks Mr. President. I was fine where I was you know." She said to him, nudging him, slightly.

"I was trying to put you somewhere more comfortable Livy."

"Sure you were. You were getting ready to break one of my rules weren't you. Don't lie to me."

Fitz put his head down and smiled at her. "Okay you caught me."

Olivia then sat up and got herself up off the bed. She gathered her things and told everyone that she needed to get going. Fitz asked her if she wanted him to walk her out but she said that she would be fine.

"See you tomorrow Mr. President." She told him.

"Wouldn't miss it," Fitz told her with a huge smile. Olivia then walked up to Cyrus and James and hugged them both.

She then left the hospital and made it home safe and sound, with her secret service agent she had now had with her. She showered and climbed into bed and finally picked up the phone and called Patrick. He apologized for being an "ass-hat" and over –reacting. She told him she wasn't fully over what happened between them but they would work on it.

After they chatted for an hour or more, she told him good-night and set up some time to see him and the girls later on in the week. They then each hung up and Olivia snuggled down in her covers and went to sleep.

/

**One Week Later…**

The last week things have been extremely busy for not only Olivia but Patrick. She had not had much time to see him since their disagreement. Even though they attempted to see each other a few times, with her running Fitz's schedule, it was extremely difficult. She knew she was going to busy. From the moment she got up till she went to bed, it was non-stop.

Patrick and her saw each other once and then one other time with the girls. They hugged and squeezed Olivia so tight when she saw them. They came to visit her with flowers. She gave both Emma and Victoria huge hugs and plenty of kisses. She told them that she would come by the embassy within the next few days so they could have some much needed girl time.

After Patrick arrived back at the Embassy, Patrick's next appointment was waiting for him.

"Mr. Ambassador, your next appointment is waiting for you in your office Sir."

"Thank you," he told his assistant.

He walked into his office and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was waiting for him. In his office was a woman he's only met once or twice in person before. She had on a pink dress, shoes to match, with her hair in curls, and pearls.

He stepped a few more steps towards her. "Madame First Lady, I am honored by your presence. But what can I do for you?"

"Thank you for seeing me. Well," Mellie Grant said sinisterly, "It appears that you and I have the same problem at the moment Mr. Ambassador."

"Oh and what would that be Mrs. Grant?"

"Both of us want my husband to stay away from Olivia Pope." Mellie said to him, placing a folder on his desk and folding her hands on her stomach.

Patrick looked at her in shock for a moment. She KNEW about their relationship. He walked to his desk and opened the folder she placed before him. His eyes widened as he sat down. "Bloody Hell," was all he could muster out and he now waited for Mellie Grant to make her next move.

/

**Bloody Freaking Hell is right! WTF and then some. I wanted to and a special shout out to **_**"Nelissuna"**_** for giving me the perfect ending for this chapter. She is my newest Pumpkin and I hope I lived up to her expectations. All I got to say now…what the hell is Mellie up to now and WHY is she visiting Patrick? Did anyone see that coming? Olivia is messing in her business so it's time for Mellie to return the favor.**

**Fitz is trying to abide by Olivia's rules but as you can tell…it's already difficult for him. It's also hard for her. Will they both survive 8-12 weeks around each other…we'll keep reading and find out. **

**Patrick will be around a while longer. Olivia and him made up but when she finds out Mellie went to see him, boy is the FITZ going to hit the fan. Can you more girl cat-fighting? I can see the "Evil Queen" making another appearance. LOL…. **

**I also gave you some cute OLITZ moments and of course the PINK and WHITE roses. Like I said, "It's all about the Roses" in the end. **

***Disclaimer…sections of "THE ROSE" used in this section are used for entertainment purposes only. I make no claims to writing any part of this beautiful song.***

**Anyway leave me "Tea and Cucumber Sandwiches"**

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches…Me's**


End file.
